Changes
by xXColorblindXx
Summary: Sayuri Kazumi, a transfer student from England, comes to Ouran acadamy, trying to get away from her past, but who is she really?, and how does she affect the host club. what is she running from ?.KaoruxOc
1. New school, new life

I don't own OHSHC, i only own my oc's.

it's my birthday today, so this is my present to you :).

* * *

It had to be this way, Kazumi Sayuri though as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She was going to start at Ouran Academy today, with her cousin who disliked her.

She took on some bandages and tied them around her chest, so that no one could see that she was a girl, then she took her uniform on, and pulled her short light brown into a tiny ponytail , and looked again in the mirror.

She looked a lot more like a guy now, sure she looked like a feminine guy, but a guy none the less.

She had dark circles under her eyes, because she hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long time, she was very slender, and had big orange eyes.

She used to be a girly girl, who would always wear beautiful dresses and she used to have long hair, but she couldn't do that anymore, not if she wanted to be safe.

She decided to go downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Her aunt, uncle and Cousin was already at the dinner table.

"God morning Sayuri, did you sleep well " Her aunt Keiko asked.

""I did sleep well aunt Keiko, thanks for asking" Sayuri lied.

Sayuri always lied about how she felt so other people didn't have to worry about her, it was an old habbit of hers, one that she would always have.

"No problem dear" her aunt said sweetly.

Keiko Kazumi was Sayuri's aunt, she was tall and slender with long blonde hair and green eyes, she was a kind woman who treated Sayuri as if she was her daughter.

Her husband, Shin Kazumi was well build, tall, had ice blue eyes and brown hair, he also treated Sayuri like she was his daughter.

Their daughter Yumi Kazumi, was also tall and slender with waist long blonde hair and ice blue eyes, she couldn't stand Sayuri, she was jealous of how her parents treated Sayuri.

They all ate their breakfast quietly, After they all had eaten their breakfast, Yumi's father drove Yumi and Sayuri to school, when they got there, they both got out and waved goodbye to Yumi's father.

Once Yumi's father had droven off, Yumi said harshly to Sayuri "I am NOT showing you around school, I would never be caught with walking around with a loser like you, GOT IT".

Sayuri just ignored her and turned around and walked towards the school.

Sayuri didn't hate Yumi, but she didn't like her either.

Yumi had done everything to make Sayuri's life a living hell for her ever since Sayuri had moved to Japan, because Yumi was jealous of her.

Sayuri entered the school and headed for the headmaster's office, once she reached the headmaster's office, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer to her knock

"Come in" said a voice.

Sayuri entered the headmaster's office.

"Hello Sayuri, welcome to Ouran Academy, I hope you'll feel at home here… " said headmaster Miu Nanami.

"thank you headmaster" Sayuri said.

"no problem at all dear, here's your schedule, your first class is French, in room 5 near the library , do you have anyone who can follow to the room. " the headmaster said.

"Thank you, no, but I can try to figure out where it is on my own, you don't have to worry about me headmaster " Sayuri said politely.

"well, alright if you're sure, good day Sayuri" the headmaster said.

Sayuri thanked the headmaster and went out of the door and into the hallway.

She walked around the hallway, for what seemed like eternity, before she found room 5.

She knocked on the door and came in when the teacher opened the door for her, once she got into the classroom, she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Class, please this is your new classmate Kazumi Sayuri, he just moved here from England, I hope you'll take good care of him." The French teacher said.

_Crab_ she thought, she really hoped that they didn't figure out that she was a girl, what if they knew?, what would she do if they knew?. She just got here and she didn't want to move again.

"Sayuri,would you like to introduce yourself ?."

Sayuri sighed but said.

"sure, my name Sayuri Kazumi, I'm 16, I'm half English and half Japanese, I used to live in Japan but my father got a promotion from his boss, so my family and I moved to England…. I moved back to Japan because I missed the living here. "

"very well, Sayuri please take a seat so we can start class" the French teacher said as she pointed to a last empty seat next to the window.

Sayuri went to the last empty seat next to the window, and sat down.

"Alright class, lets get started" the French teacher said.

Sayuri didn't pay any attention to the class, as she wondered how long she would stay here before he found her again, she didn't want to move again so soon, she kind of liked living here, atleast no one seemed to know who she really was.

Sayuri managed to find her way around school, while she was looking for a quiet room to study, she had was listening to her ipod and carrying her books, as she walked down the halls of Ouran academy, she was in her own little world that she didn't notice that she was bumping into someone.

She fell to the floor and droped all her books, she took her headphones of and looked up, and noticed who she bumped into, it was a guy with spikey red hair and green eyes, and standing next to him was another guy identical to him.

"I'm so sorry" she said in a deep voice.

"don't worry about it" he said.

The other boy helped him up, she started to pick her books up, the boys looked at each other and then looked at her.

The boys helped her up.

"Thanks…by any chance do you guys know a quiet place where I could get to do my French homework, without being disturbed" she asks.

"We know just the place".

The boys said at the same time, and smiled evilly at her, and each twin took one of her arms and dragged her.

"you know, I can actually walk, you don't have to drag me there" Sayuri said annoyed, trying to get free from their grasp.

"but you don't know where we are going, so it'll be easier if we just drag you there" the boy who she bumped into said.

"fine" she muttered, and crossed her arms over her chest as she let them drag her to where ever they were going, but she doubted that they would actually drag her to a quiet place.


	2. Meeting the Host club

i dont own OHSHC, i still only own my ocs.

2nd chapter is dedicated to YoshiTari Soda, without her telling me that she wanted to read my story, then i wouldn't have posted it, so thank you :). (check out her story: New student, New feelings, it's so good :D).

please read and review, so i know what you think about this story :D.

* * *

As the boys continued to drag her, she wondered where they were going.

She thought they were really weird boys, did they have telepathic abilities since they seemed to read each other's thoughts?, or could all twins just read each other's thoughts?.

After they had dragged her around for what seemed like forever, they finally entered a music room, a very strange music room that was full of scary looking things, like spiders, fake blood and 5 guys dressed in costumes, why were the celebrating Halloween in a music room?, and were was all the music instruments?.

The twins dragged her to a very tall guy, with blonde hair and who was dressed as a vampire…

"king Tamaki, look who we found" the twins said with wide smiles on their faces.

Found ?, what did they mean by that, hopefully not found as in found out right?, Sayuri thought, trying to wonder if she should worry or not, if she kept worrying about if people knew that she was actually a girl, she was pretty sure she would get gray hairs soon.

The twins was whispering in Tamaki's ears, and Tamaki noded every time they had said something to him, he went around Sayuri, and looked at her figure, it made her really nervous, why was he looking at her like that.

"oh, he is perfect, he's hair, he's eyes, even his body type is perfect...Hikaru, Kaoru congratulations you win the contest" Tamaki said happily, as he decided to give Sayuri a death hug.

She wondered what the hell was going on here, what contest, and why was the weird guy giving her a hug?...

"we told you we would win…"

"oh he is just so cute" Tamaki said hugging her harder.

"cant.. breathe…" Sayuri said weakly.

Tamaki released her.

When she got her breath back she asked.

"what is going on?"

Tamaki put an arm on Sayuri's shoulders.

"this is the host club, and we are the hosts " He said and pointed from him and at six other boys.

Sayuri wondered what that had to do with her, what was she perfect for?.

"why do you think I'm perfect?"Sayuri asked confused.

"well, you see my dear, the host club entertain young girls with too much time on their hands, we are all different types, the strong silent type, the boy Lolita type, the little devil type, the cool type, the natural type, and of course the princely type " he said as he pointed each five boys as he said what type they were, and to himself to show that he was the princely type.

"sure we have many types already, but we need something fresh and new, so we made a contest to see who could find the new type" He said pointing to Sayuri.

"and what type would I be" Sayuri asked a little annoyed.

"Hm, I was thinking that you would either be the honest, truthful or the sunny type…"he said.

There was a strange noise and a girl with long hair that had her hair in a ponytail with a bow, came into the middle of the room on a platform.

Wtf was wrong with this place?, since when could people appear out of nowhere on a platform in a music room.

The host club were kind of weird, and rude, did they just expect her to join just because they said so?.

""you idiot, he has to be the Angel type, that way you will have two opposite types in the club, kind of like yin and yang, which is obviously better than what you suggested" the girl said.

"of course, that's perfect" Tamaki said.

"can I say something?...what if I don't want to join?" Sayuri asked.

"you don't want to join the host club" Tamaki said depressingly and went into the corner to be alone.

Wow, that guy sure is kind of a drama queen Sayuri thought.

" is he always such a drama queen?" Sayuri said.

"pretty much" the twins said at the same time.

"okay… btw what is your names" Sayuri asked.

"My name is Hikaru, and this is my twin brother Kaoru " Hikaru said.

And then the other boys came up to her and introduced themselves to her.

"I'm Kyoya," Kyoya said.

"hi, I'm -" Sayuri tried to say but she was interrupted by Kyoya.

"your Kazumi Sayuri "Kyoya said.

How did he know that, Sayuri thought, did he know the truth about her?

"how did you know that" Sayuri asked confused.

"oh, I have my ways, but I have heard the last name before, is Kazumi Jurietto your grandmother "he asked.

"yes she is" Sayuri she said with a forced smile on her face.

Sayuri had never met her grandmother, but after what her parents had told her, her grandmother was a very powerful unpleasant woman.

Kyoya was kind of scarry.

Before Kyoya could ask Sayuri more questions, someone was hugging her legs, Sayuri was very grateful for that.

"My name is Hunny and I like cake, do you like cake Say-chan" Hunny asked.

"I guess so" Sayuri said smiling half heartedly.

Sayuri thought that Hunny looked like a little kid, how old could he be?

"I'm Mori" Mori said.

"Hi Mori" Sayuri said.

Mori was really tall Sayuri felt very small next to him.

"I'm Haruhi, the one sulking in the corner is Tamaki, don't worry you'll get used to him" Haruhi said.

"nice to meet you Haruhi" Sayuri said.

"nice to meet you too Sayuri" Haruhi said.

Haruhi seemed nice, but something was off about him, but Sayuri couldn't figure out what it was, not yet anyway.

Tamaki seemed weird, and very dramatic.

And Hikaru and Kaoru seemed okay, Sayuri guessed, but then again she didn't really know them.

"so do you want to join the host club " Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"I don't know, can I think about it" Sayuri asked.

Tamaki came over to Sayuri.

"we're holding a masquerade party tonight at 7 pm, if you want to join the host club, then come here at 6.30 pm and we'll get you a costume" He said happily.

"okay, but I'm not promising anything" Sayuri said.

Sayuri turned around and went out of the 3rd music room.


	3. Seeing what the Host club really do

As Sayuri went out of the music room and went down the hall, she stop and saw other students who were going into the music room, and she decided to turn around and sneak into the music.

As she was observing the host club, seeing what it was that they really did, she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Hikaru and Kaoru had sneaked up on her.

"what are you doing" the twins asked, standing behind her.

She jumped a bit, and turned around to face them.

"are you insane, you scared the crap out of me… it's not nice to sneak up on people" she said.

""we're sorry?" Kaoru said questionably.

"That's better" Sayuri said giving them a soft smile.

"so back to our question, what are you doing" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, didn't you say, that you needed to think about joining" Kaoru said.

"I do need to think about it, but I wanted to see what you are really doing in this host club before I can actually decide if I want to join" Sayuri said.

"oh, I guess that makes sense " Kaoru said

"do you want us to show you around?" Hikaru asked.

"sure" Sayuri said.

As Hikaru and Kaoru showed her around, Hikaru walked in front of Kaoru and Sayuri who were walking together behind Hikaru.

"Again, Kaoru I'm really sorry that I bumped into you today, you weren't hurt were you?" Sayuri asked looking at Kaoru.

Hikaru turned around and said.

"don't worry about it" Hikaru said.

Sayuri looked at him weirdly, wondering why he pretended to be his brother, maybe people couldn't tell who was who, but she could, sure she barely knew them, but they were different, Hikaru seemed more playful, and childish. And Kaoru seemed like more mature and serious, Sayuri wasen't sure if what she thought about them was true, but she noticed how people were fast so she knew who she could trust.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru but I was talking to Kaoru" Sayuri said.

"I am Kaoru" Hikaru lied.

"No, your Hikaru" Sayuri said surely.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then at Sayuri, wondering how he knew who was who.

"How do you know? " Hikaru asked curiously.

"I just do, you may be twins but that doesn't mean that you are the same person, you seem more easy going, and Kaoru seems more quiet... I'm right aren't I?" Sayuri said.

The twins looked at each other again stunned, wondering how it was possible for Sayuri to tell them apart, the only other person who could do that was Haruhi.

None of them said anything.

"That's what I thought… " Sayuri said giving them a shy smile.

She put her arms around their arms, not caring if they dragged her around this time.

"now come on, you promised to show me around remember" Sayuri said.

The twins dragged her around the music room, and at that moment maybe joining the host club wouldn't be so bad.

They showed her first how Tamaki was seducing a girl, Sayuri couldn't believe that it was actually working.

"I made you this Tamaki" a girl said showing Tamaki a scrapbook of with pictures of him self.

Which Sayuri found kind of creepy.

"Why would she make him a scrapbook with pictures of himself, it seems wrong " Sayuri said.

"oh, it's normal, the girls really love making him crazy things" the twins said.

Tamaki beamed and took his hands on the girls face.

"why thank you my princess". He said.

A lot of girl was standing in the background, looking all lovely at the scene, and making noises.

"As you can see Tamaki seduces the girls, taking time to make them feel good" Hikaru said.

"the girls in the background loves when their prince takes care of them" Kaoru said.

"yeah I got that.. can we see what the others are doing… the scene is kind of creeping me out" Sayuri said.

"sure " the twins said as they dragged her to Mori and Hunny who was sitting at a table, Mori was quiet while Hunny was looking cute and eating cake.

The girls seemed to like watching Hunny eat cake, Sayuri thought.

Hunny noticed Hikaru and Kaoru and that Sayuri was with them, he jumped up and hugged Sayuri's shoulders.

"Say-chan, it's so good to see you again, have you made your decision yet " hunny asked.

"hi Hunny, it's nice to see you too, no not yet… I figured I would check out what it is you guys really do, before I make my decision" Sayuri said.

The twins looked at each other, both wondering how long it would take for Sayuri to make up his mind, if he said yes then they would have a new toy.

"that makes sense… " Mori said, still sitting at the table.

"you should let go of his shoulders Hunny, he might want to see what the others are up to" Mori added.

"Okay" Hunny said letting go of Sayuri shoulders, he jumped to the ground and went back to eating cake.

The twins dragged her over to Haruhi who was talking to some girls, Haruhi noticed them and waved.

"Haruhi's not doing anything fun Hikaru" Kaoru said.

"yeah, let's go again" Hikaru said.

Haruhi muttered something under her breath and went back to talking to the girls.

Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Sayuri over near Kyoya but then stoped again and looked at each other.

"Hey, Kaoru, should we show Sayuri what we do in the hostclub" Hikaru asked.

"yeah, I think we should " Kaoru answered.

Hikaru and Kaoru let go of Sayuri and then they were holding each other.

Sayuri looked at them weirdly.

"Oh, Kaoru, I just love holding you in my arms." Hikaru said.

"Oh Hikaru, I hav always wanted you to say that" Kaoru responded.

A lot of girls were screaming in joy at the scene.

Oh, so everybody has different ways to woo the girls, Tamaki seduces them, Hunny uses his cuteness, Mori just sits with Hunny, Haruhi talks to the girls and Hikaru and Kaoru use brotherly love… I wonder what Kyoya does Sayuri thought.

Before Sayuri could even react, Hikaru pulled her between him and Kaoru.

"How would you like to be our slave Sayuri?" Hikaru said as he pulled her close to his face.

Sayuri didn't know if her was serious or not, Kaoru leaned in close to Sayuri's ear and whispered

"He's kidding….Just play along with it, it makes the girls go crazy".

Sayuri nodded, and decided that it was best to do as Kaoru suggested.

"oh, It sounds so tempting, but I can't… " She said acting as her type.

Kaoru pulled her into him, taking her face in his hands.

"sure you can, we promise that we won't bite" Kaoru said.

Sayuri was about to answer, when Tamaki pulled Sayuri from Kaoru.

"Don't try to make my son turn over to the dark side, he is an angel…"' Tamaki said dramatically.

Kaoru was right the girls were screaming loudly over their scene.

Kyoya walked over to them all.

"If you don't mind, then I would like to borrow Sayuri for a moment… you don't mind Sayuri, do you?" Kyoya said.

"No, of course not" Sayuri said nervously.

Kyoya and Sayuri went out of the music room, and stopped in the hallway, Kyoya looked around the hallway to make sure that they were alone and said.

"I know your secret"

* * *

Sorry it took so long, but i'm kind of busy with school at the moment :(.

R/R people :), it would make me happy to know what you think about my story :D.

**Animeangel01: **Thank you, i'm happy that you like it :), thanks for Reading/Reviewing.


	4. Interruption, and secret is out

"I know your secret" Kyoya said, looking at Sayuri seriously.

Before she could give him an answer they were interrupted by Tamaki who said "but Mommy.. he has not met everyone in the host club", taking her arm and tried to drag her into the music room again, but Kyoya was holding her other arm trying to stop Tamaki.

Why the hell was he calling Kyoya mommy? Sayuri wondered.

they were pulling her for what seemed like forever, until she finally managed to get out of their grip, by runing.

A girl was coming out of the music room mumbling loudly to herself "Stupid Gilbert, such a perv, if he wanted to know why Tamaki and Kyoya was missing then why the hell didn't he look for them himself ".

unfortunately for Sayuri, she wasn't able to stop running before she bumped into the girl, making both of them fall down to the ground, landing on their backs.

Sayuri got up to her feet fast, and offered her arm to the girl, and the girl took it, after she had gotten up, Sayuri tried to say sorry but was interrupted by the girl.

"I'm really, really , really sorry" the girl said.

"you're such a klutz Kari, you just had to bump into that poor guy" a guy interrupted.

Kari turned around and said "Oh shut up Gilbert, this is so your fault, you were the one pissing me off"

"oh, so it's my fault that your really clumsy" Gilbert said.

Kari huffed, but decided to ignore his comment, and turned around to face Sayuri.

Sayuri wondered if Kari and Gilbert were friends, or maybe even frenemies… they must have been something since they were aeguing like an old married couple..

"Again I'm really sorry" Kari said.

"don't worry about it, I'm sorry too, but somebody was treating me as a rag doll" Sayuri said smiling at Kari, but turning her head around to send Tamaki an mean look.

Tamaki went into the corner sulking.

"I'm Kari, and that's Gilbert, nice to meet you" Kari said offering Sayuri her hand.

Sayuri shook her hand, and said.

"I'm Sayuri, nice to meet you too… and hi Gilbert" Sayuri said.

"Hi" Gilbert said not really caring.

Sayuri thought that Kari seemed nice, but she wasn't sure what she thought about Gilbert, he seemed a little weird.

"Kari designs our costumes, and Gilbert is another member of the host club…" Kyoya said.

"And Sayuri is thinking about joining the host club, isn't he the cutest thing ever" Tamaki said happily squeezing Sayuri's cheek.

"stop treating me like a ragdoll please, I'm a person you idiot, not a toy" Sayuri said annoyed, sending him another mean look causing him to go back to the corner and sulk.

"why is there so many people out here? " Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Kyoya sighed and said "Tamaki was ruining my conversation with Sayuri, and everyone else decided to follow him out here, now if you don't mind, then I would like to talk to Sayuri again without any interruptions".

"He sure is in a bad mood" Hikaru said going into the music room with Kari and Kaoru behind them, Gilbert went in after Kaoru, but Tamaki stayed in the corner.

"that means you too Tamaki, stop being so child dish" Kyoya said.

"but Mommy… " he whined.

"I mean it Tamaki" Kyoya said sternly.

"fine " Tamaki sulked, going back into the music room.

After Tamaki had left, Kyoya made sure again that no one else was in the hall.

"as I was saying before everyone seemed to interrupt… I know your secret Sayuri"

Sayuri tried her best to act normal and not to panic, her mind was denying that he knew that she was a girl.

She thought that she had calmed down since everyone had interrupted them but she was wrong, she was still nervous.

"what secret" she said.

"I know that you are actually a girl" Kyoya said.

Sayuri was silent of course he knew, she panicked, what was she supposed to do now?, run away?, move again?.

It was weird, she had barely been living in Japan for 4 months, and someone had already figured out she was a girl on her first day of school… had the training been for nothing?.

She didn't say anything for a while.

"how did you know" Sayuri asked quietly.

"I did a little research, when I heard a member from the Kazumi family was going to start here, and even through it was hard to find out at first, I did a little more research and discovered the truth, plus you were acting a bit of when I met you earlier" Kyoya said honestly.

Was the Kazumi family really that well known in Japan, she barely had known her aunt and uncle 4 months ago, her parents hadn't really talked about her mother's family.

"oh, I see.." she said.

She felt sad, unable to know what she was supposed to do now.

She felt tears running down her face, unable to stop her self from crying.

Before she could say anything else, Kyoya put a hand on her shoulder, looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not going to tell anyone… " Kyoya said honestly.

"if you are not going to tell anyone then what do you w-" Sayuri said but before she could finish Kyoya interrupted.

"I don't want anything from you, but I would like it if you really considered if you wanted to join the host club, you see we could really use a new member…. I can feel that there is a reasoned explanation to why you have to pretend to be a boy, you don't have to tell me it until you feel like you can, but if you join the host club, then the others do deserve to know at some point... " Kyoya said, letting go of her shoulder.

Sayuri had stopped crying and pulled Kyoya into a hug, Kyoya hesitated a bit before he hugged her back.

"thank you, it means a lot" Sayuri said.

"no, problem" Kyoya said.

Sayuri let go of Kyoya, givning him a smile, her phone rang and she answered it.

It was her uncle, who was asking her if she wanted a ride home from school.

"sure, I'll be right there" She said hanging up the phone.

"that was my uncle…I have to go… but I'll definitely think about joining the host club." She said smiling, before turning around and leaving Kyoya standing alone in the hallway.

That girl needs all the help she can get… Kyoya thought as he turned around and went back into the music room.

* * *

A/N: i can't believe i have already been writing 4 chapters :D. I do not own OHSHC or Kari and Gilbert, they are Yoshitari soda's Oc's from her story: New student,new feelings, you should check it out, it's really good :D... i only own my oc Sayuri...

** Yoshitari soda: i hope that you liked this chapter, and that Kari and Gilbert didn't seem to out of character :), i tried to do my best :D.**


	5. Decision time

Sayuri didn't say a thing, when her uncle was giving her and her cousin a ride home from school, or course her cousin was bragging about how popular she was, and how everyone in the school just loved her.

Sayuri chose to ignore her, and decided to listen to music on the way home from school.

Once they reached the house, Sayuri got up to her room, closing the door behind her.

She changed into normal clothes, and pulled of her bandages, and pulled her hair out of her ponytail.

She was about to do her homework when her cousin Yumi came barging in her room.

"haven't you ever heard of a thing called knocking" Sayuri said annoyed.

"I don't have to knock, I live in this house" Yumi said rudely.

"this is my room" Sayuri said.

"yeah, well this is my house, if you don't like it, then you can go live with your farther in England, oh wait… you can't because he's dead" Yumi said viciously.

The rude comment hurted Sayuri's feelings, but she would'nt cry infront of Yumi, that bitch did'nt deserve to get the pleasure of seeing Sayuri cry.

She decided turn around and ignore Yumi, hoping that Yumi would just leave her room, but Yumi seemed to have other ideas.

Yumi grabbed Sayuri's hair and pulledit hard, forcing Sayuri to turn around and face her.

"what do you want Yumi" Sayuri asked tiredly.

"I overheard someone saying that you were joining the Host club, is that true " Yumi said.

"maybe, I am.. so what?" Sayuri asked already sick of the pointless conversation.

"you can't join their club, if you do, then I'll make sure you regret it"Yumi threatened, puling Sayuri's hair hard.

"first of all, it's not you decision to make, and second, do you really think I''m scared of you, do you think that just because you come into my room, and pull my hair, and expect me to breakdown and let you have your way?..." Sauri said sternly.

"you better be scared of me, I'll make your life a living hell if you don't do as I say" Yumi threatened again.

"oh, please, you wouldn't know how to make my life a living hell, because you haven't even been there yourself, trust me, nothing you will do to me will make me suffer… I've been through a lot worse than, you'll ever know, so I'm not weak… you can try to destroy my life as much as you will, but you'll never win dear cousin…" Sayuri said meanly to her.

"oh, trust me you'll regret you ever said that to me" Yumi said and let go of Sayuri's hair.

Yumi stormed out of Sayuri's room.

Sayuri just sighed disappointedly, her cousin had no idea what she had been through or how much she could handle.

Sayuri wondered if the host club really needed her, how could they when they already were so many in the club?.

Would she even fit in there?, and was it a good idea for her to join their club?.

She did want to be a part of something, maybe even get some friends, and it couldn't hurt to be part of the host club?, could it?.

But would she be save there, what if he found her?.

Just the thought of that happening made her feel very ill.

She decided to lay on her bed, taking her picture from her nightstand and looked at it, it was the last and only picture she had of her mother and father. It was a picture of all three of them together, she had been around four at the time, they were at the playing ground, it had been taken before her mother's cancer had gotten too bad, because her mother looked tired but she didn't look very ill. Her parents were holding her up, hugging her close, she was smiling.

Sayuri looked at the picture and smiled sadly, silently crying.

"what am I supposed to do, mom and dad" she asked, sighing.

She gazed up at the ceiling, holding the picture of her family close to her chest as she tried to figure out what she should do.

Her eyelids became heavier and heavier and she slowly drifted off to sleep…

_**She was running, running so fast that she couldn't catch her breath .He was running after her, trying to capture her. She ran so fast that she tripped and fell to the ground, he reached her and captured her, looking at her with angry eyes, as he held her, a hand in front of her mouth so she couldn't scream. He whispered in her ear "your mine now, and you can never leave me", she refused him, saying that she would never be his. She struggled to get out of his grib but he was to strong, he pulled a knife out and stabbed her in her left side, she fell to the ground, bleeding, dragging her along the beach and up on a cliff, he throwed her into the water, she was slowly drowning, slowly dying.**_

She woke up , screaming, and covered in sweat, breathing heavily, she dropped her picture on the floor and it broke.

When she had calmed down, then she got up and took the picture out of the frame, and threw the broken frame out.

She looked at the clock, realizing that she had been a sleep for over 3 hours, it was now 6 o'clock, if she wanted to give the host club a chance, then she had to hurry up and get ready.

She took a quick shower and took the bandages on and got dressed, she looked at the clock again, realizing that it was now 6.15.

She hurried down the stairs, and went into the kitchen.

"is it okay if i miss dinner tonight ?, I promised to meet some students at the school, so that we could study " Sayuri said.

"sure hun, do you want a ride to school" her aunt Keiko asked

"no, it's alright I'll just walk" Sayuri said.

"okay, hun, take care of yourself" Keiko said smiling at her.

"thanks, and I'll see you later" Sayuri said smiling back.

"remember to eat something" Keiko said.

She hurried out of the house, and ran the way to the school.

Once she reached the school, she went to the music room, once she reached the music room, she stopped outside the doors, wondering if she really wanted to go inside.

As she stood in front of the door to the music room, she wondered if she had made the right decision.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to open the door and went into the music room.

* * *

A/N: fastests update eveeer XD, on only 3 days :).

probably the last chapter i'll have time to write in a while (unless i find time to do it) , since i have a big exam coming up in next week :/, and i also have a lot of homewotk :S...

i want to say thank to the people who reads this, its nice to know that people support my story, i don't have many, but i don't care :), im happy for the readers i have got :D.

i hope you have time to review this, it means a lot to me to know what you think about my story :).


	6. The Masquerade party  part 1

Sayuri went into the room, see everyone was getting ready for the masquerade ball, everyone had costumes on that reflected their types.

Hikaru and Kaoru high fived once they saw Sayuri, knowing they could claim their price from winning the contest now.

Haruhi was arguing with Tamaki over something, but as soon as Tamaki saw Sayuri he went over to a table and picked up a bag, and headed over to where Sayuri was.

Once he was where Sayuri was standing, he handed her the bag.

"so I see that you decided to join the host club" Tamaki said smiling at her.

"I guess I did" Sayuri said smiling back.

"Welcome to the club, here's your costume" T amaki said.

"thanks" Sayuri said.

Sayuri wondered if Tamaki was really so hyper one moment and so calm the next or if it was an act.

Tamaki followed her out to the dressing room, and everyone else seemed to follow them out there.

Once they reached the dressing room, Sayuri turned around and said.

"you know, you guys didn't have to go after me, I know how to dress myself"

"are you sure about that….. we can help you" Hikaru and Kaoru said smirking and raising their eyebrows.

Sayuri rolled her eyes and shook head and went into the dressing room.

she got out of her school uniform, and got her costume on, it was a white suit, with a white tie a, a pair of angel wings and a white half mask .

once she was dressed, she went out of the dressing room, everyone was staring at her, and it made her very uncomfortable.

When no one seemed to say anything for the next while, Sayuri decided to break the silence.

"why are you all looking at me like that" she asked nervously.

The question seem to bring everybody back to life, Tamaki ran over to her and tried to give her a hug but Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru was holding him back.

"I think you have hugged him enough today" Kyoya said.

"but mommy…" Tamaki whined.

"if you hug him anymore then he might change his mind and not join the host club at all… you don't want that do you?" Kyoya asked Tamaki.

"of course not, he's perfect, we definitely need him.." Tamaki said.

Sayuri wanted to laugh at the perfect part, she was far from perfect, and if any of them even knew who she really was, then she doubted that they would even like her.

"do I look horrible in this" she asked.

"no, you look perfect" Tamaki said, and everyone else just nodded.

"thanks.. I think.." Sayuri said.

That was the last thing that was said, before everyone headed back to the 3rd music room, after all they did have a masquerade party, with guests to entertain.

Tamaki was making the guests feel welcome, giving a welcome speech to all the girls that had shown up for the masquerade party, and he was really talking for a long time that Sayuri felt so bored that it wasn't until he grabbed her shoulder that she realized that he was about to introduce her to the crowd.

"this is our newest member of the host club, His name is name is Sayuri Kazumi, please feel free to use his services, he is here to please you " Tamaki said giving Sayuri a warm smile, Sayuri gave him a small smile in return.

The girls seemed to squealing as Tamaki introduced Sayuri, Sayuri was surprised at their reaction but a bit happy, at least they didn't hate her and that was good.

After Tamaki had introduced her, then the masquerade party really started, girls seemed to be all over their favorite hosts.

Hikaru and Kaoru came over to her with smirks on their faces.

"we have a bet for you" Hikaru said.

"that is if you're up for it of course" Kaoru said smirking.

"that depends on what it is" Sayuri said.

" you have to get at least 50 girls to ask for your service by Monday" Kaoru said.

"if you can handle it" Hikaru said smirking.

"oh I can handle it, but what do you get out of it if you win? " Sayuri said.

"if we win, or more like when we win, then we want to see your house" Hikaru said.

"and if I win?" Sayuri asked.

"when you you'll get to chose where we are going next time the host club is having a day off… so do we have a deal or not" the twins asked her.

Sayuri pretended to think about it for a while before she answered.

"sure, why not" Sayuri said grinning.

The twins left her to entertain the guests, they seemed so confident that they would win, but she would do anything to win this… she had to win this, just so she could see the look on their faces when they lost, that would be the biggest price of them all.

Sayuri notice the piano in the middle of the room, and went over to it, she sat down on the chair and slowly started to play, she decided to play breathing space from x-ray dog, it was one of her favorite piano pieces, from her favorite movie beauty and the beast, her mother had played the song for her a lot before her death.

After she finished the song a group of girls were squealing at her, she smiled at them, and they seemed eager to ask her a lot of questions, but one of the girl asked her the first question.

"can I talk to you alone" she said.

"sure" Sayuri said.

Sayuri noticed that the other girls were looking disappointed

"don't worry ladies, I'll be back soon to entertain you" Sayuri said giving them a soft smile, before turning her attention back to the girl, that had asked her the first question .

"let´s go for a walk" Sayuri suggested to the girl.

"sure" the girl said.

Sayuri waited till they were far away from the other girls, and then turned around to look at the girl.

"so, if you don't mind me asking then, what did you want to talk about" Sayuri asked politely.

"I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice, you see I like this guy.." the girl said.

"and you wonder if he likes you back" Sayuri asked.

"yeah, how do I know for sure if he like me" she asked blushing madly.

"well, It depends on what kind of type he is…boys can have different ways to show you that they like you" Sayuri told the girl honestly.

"he's very sweet, nice but kind of quiet" the girl said.

"it seems like he might be shy, so it might be hard to tell if he likes you, but try to notice if he does things fir you that he don't normally do… if you want to be sure then you have to ask him, it might be scarry, but if he does like you then it's worth it" Sayuri said.

"I'm afraid that he'll reject me" the girl said sighing.

"I get that, but sometimes you have to take risks, no matter how scarry it is, otherwise you might never get to tell him how you feel and you'll regret it " Sayuri said.

"I guess I could try… thanks" the girl said smiling.

"no problem, I'm always here to help…you should go back to the party" Sayuri said giving her a little smile.

After she had given that girl the advice she had been headed over to her guests, making sure that they were enjoying the masquerade party, they had been asking her so many questions, they all seem so curious to find out what kind of person she really was, of course she hedn't given them all the right answers because then they would have figured out that she really was a girl

"why did you move to Japan" a girl asked.

Sayuri was just about to answer when Kaoru came over to them.

"what's up Kaoru" Sayuri asked him, he seemed a bit shocked but decided to the fact that she could tell him and his brother a part.

"you ladies don't mind if I borrow Sayuri for a moment" Kaoru said.

The girls just squealed and shook their heads.

"again I'm sorry ladies, I'll be right back" Sayuri said giving the girls a soft smile.

Kaoru and Sayuri walked for a while, before Kaoru turned around and asked.

"so… how's it going so far"

He almost seemed like a completely different person when Hikaru wasn't around, which seemed strange for Sayuri, she knew that Kaoru was different from Hikaru, but she didn't think he would be that different when Hikaru wasn't around.

"it's actually going really great" Sayuri said.

"that's great…so do you think that you can win the bet" Kaoru asked.

Sayuri was about to answer when Yumi decided to interrupt her.

"didn't I warm you not to join the host club" Yumi said annoyed.

Sayuri turned around to face her cousin.

"didn't I tell you that it was my decision, not yours" Sayuri said, and wondered how many times they were going to have the same conversation.

Kaoru just stood there wondering what the hell was going on.

"you'll really regret that you ever came to Japan, I'll make sure that you wish you were never born" Yumi said threateningly.

"is that the best you got, because that's just lame" Sayuri said.

"don't you have somewhere else to be, maybe somewhere where you can torture little children or something" Kaoru added looking bored.

Sayuri turned around and ignored Yumi.

Yumi was pissed off, and she decided to push Sayuri hard into Kaoru, Kaoru was reaching for Sayuri's shoulders so he could hold her, so she would knock both of them over, but instead his hands landed on her chest and he accidently got a hold of her breasts and they fell on the ground, he was embarrassed, and quickly let go of her chest.

Sayuri noticed the look on his face, her eyes widened and she hurriedly got up from the ground, offering her hand to him, once he was standing she said.

"I'm sorry about that Kaoru, please excuse me, I need to get some air".

After she had said that, then she hurried out of the room, she needed to get away fast.

Kaoru stood there shocked for a moment before going after Sayuri to find out what was going on.

* * *

i have been busy with school lately, so that's why it took me so long to update, i passed my exam :D.. i think i have about 6 people following my story, and that makes me so proud, so thanks for following my story, you guys are the best :D, here's a cookie for you :D.. please r/r that always makes me so happy :D.

s


	7. Thoughts and talking

Sayuri hurried out of the room, she would swear that one day she would harm Yumi if she kept bothering her, why did she have to be such a bitch, just because she was jealous of how her parents treated Sayuri, and they only treated her so good because they felt guilty that they had ignored her and her parents for so many years.

Sayuri finally was out of the music room, she sat down out in the hallway up against the wall, she couldn't believe that already two people knew her secret in less than an actual day.

She felt so tired and worn out, if she didn't get any actual sleep soon then she would die of exhaustion , but it was hard to sleep peacefully, when her past haunted her every time she closed her eyes.

She could just imagine Yumi telling everyone who she really was, and then she would have to move again, well if he found her then she had to move again, that is if he didn't kill before she had the chance to move first.

Sayuri felt like crying, but she refused to since she had almost cried twice today, and it wasn't like she was weak or anything, she just felt like she had no control over what had been happening today and it frustrated her so much.

She knew that Kaoru would go after her because he just found out her secret and surely he would want to know what was going on, she wondered what she would say to him when he came looking for her, after all she couldn't just blurt out the whole truth to him, because she didn't know him that well.

As she heard someone come closer to her, she didn't have to look up to know that it was Kaoru, she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, as she felt him sit down next to her.

"are you alright?" Kaoru asked her, he sounded a bit worried.

Sayuri froze, she hadn't been expecting him to say that to her, it almost felt like he cared, she shrugged of the thought immediately, that just couldn't be why he had asked her.

She wondered for a short moment if she should lie and say that she was fine, but didn't see the point since she had walking away from him when he had found out that she was a girl.

"no, not really " she said and avoided looking at Kaoru.

Kaoru sighed, he looked at Sayuri, he wondered why she wouldn't look at him, maybe she was scared, and after all he did just find out about her secret.

"if you don't mind me asking why are you pretending to be a boy, if you're really a girl" Kaoru asked looking at her curiously.

"I didn't exactly have a choice, it was for my own safety, someone's after me, and I moved to Japan to get away, they thought it was safer for me if I pretended to be a boy" she said quietly and looked at Kaoru for his reaction.

Kaoru seemed calm, a bit shocked maybe, but mostly calm.

She felt a little relieved that she had told someone about why she had moved to Japan, she hadn't talked to anyone else about it before.

Kaoru wanted to know why someone was following her, but he didn't ask, it was too soon, he wanted to get to know her a little better before he asked her.

When Kaoru didn't say anything, Sayuri got a bit nervous, she decided to break the silence.

"in my defense, you weren't supposed to find out, it was Yumi's fault" Sayuri said a bit irritated.

"who is Yumi" Kaoru asked.

"she's my cousin, I live with my aunt and uncle and her and she hates me" Sayri said sighing.

"she's kind of a bitch" Kaoru said giving Sayuri a tiny smile.

"you have no idea" Sayuri said smiling a bit and laughed.

Sayuri seemed a bit nervous, would Kaoru tell the others?, could she trust him, and how would the others react when they found out she was a girl.

Kaoru held her hand to get her attention, he gently squeezed her hand.

"I won't tell anyone tell anyone your secret so don't worry about it" Kaoru promised.

"why?, and what do you want from me?" Sayuri asked curiously.

"because it's not my secret to tell, besides it would give you a good impression of me, and I don't want anything from you" Kaoru said honestly.

"thanks, it's really nice of you" Sayuri said squeezing his hand.

Kaoru just smiled at her, Sayuri let go of his hand.

"does Kyoya know too, is that why he had to talk to you privately" Kaoru asked.

"yeah, when he heard I was starting at the school, he thought he knew my last name from somewhere, so he did a little researched, he also thought I was acting a bit off for a boy… " Sayuri said.

"he does a lot of research, especially if he thinks he knows people's last names from somewhere, it's a bit annoying at first, but you'll learn to get used to it " Kaoru said.

"I guess, he's not so bad as I thought, when he told me that he knew, I was afraid that he would tell it to the host club, after all, all of you are kind of a family" Sayuri said honestly.

"Kyoya is sometimes no as evil so you would expect, he respects you enough to keep your secret" Kaoru said.

"I promise I'll tell the other eventually, I just need to know them better" Sayuri said.

"that's good, they do deserve to know" Kaoru said.

"I know" Sayuri whispered so low that she wasn't sure if Kaoru had heard it.

They sat there for a while before Kaoru got up and held out his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her up.

"we should get back to the party" Kaoru said.

They went back into the music room and went separate ways, Sayuri went over to the girls near the piano with a tiny smile on her face , Kaoru headed over to were his brother was standing also with a smile on his face.

* * *

yaay for a fast update :D, i'm sick so i have been home from school for two days, so i thought it would be the perfect time to write the next chapter, after all, it was either writing and sleeping and i didn't want to sleep all day, i hope you liked the chapter, i wanted to just be Sayuri and Kaoru talking, getting to know each other better, i hope it didn't bore you :D, please R/R, it means a lot to me :D, also i don't mind if you're honest with me, did you like the chapter?, or was it a bit boring?


	8. The Masquerade party  part 2

Sayuri went over to the girls near the piano, smilling politedly at them.

"I'm so sorry for the interruption girls, I just had to get some air it's quite warm in here" Sayuri said giving them a big smile.

The girls squealed at her, and they went back to asking her questions.

After she had answered a lot of questions one of the girls had asked if Sayuri wanted to dance with her, Sayuri had politedly said yes to the girl.

Sayuri pulled out her hand to the girl, the girl had taken it and they went out onto the dance floor, they were dancing to a slow song.

After a while Sayuri had been dancing with all the girls that had talked to her, and went back to talking to them.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Kari was observing Sayuri.

"do you think that he can get 50 girls to ask for his service by monday" Hikaru asked the two others.

"hmm, maybe, but i'm not sure" Kaoru said.

Kari smirked and looked over at Hikaru, "I bet he could get 60." She folded her arms, "Wanna place you're bet on 50? We'll make this even more fun."

"oh, really.. what makes you so sure that he can get 60.. i'll definetly place my bet on 50.. so bring it on" Hikaru said smirking at Kari.

"what does the winner get" Kaoru asked amused.

"There's nothing in my mind that makes me doubt that he can't reach up to 60," Kari said with a smirk, "Hmm...what should the winner get?"

"hm, he does seem to know how to charm the girls" Kaoru said.

"hm, i don't know... what do you think the winner should win" Hikaru asked Kari.

"See, Kaoru gets the idea," Kari said with a smirk, "Hmmm...how about loser ... gets to kiss Tamaki."Winner gets to watch and laugh at them."Kari sickened at Hikaru.

"you're on" Hikaru Said smirking.

Kaoru chuckled at the idea.

"I bet that I'll win, even Kaoru thinks so." Kari replied with a smirk, nudging Kaoru in the elbo softly, smirking at him.

Kaoru smirked back at Kari and then looked over at Sayuri who was talking with a Girl, the girl was blushing madly.  
"yeah.. I think that Kari will win, i mean come on, just look at Sayuri, and look at the girl.. He's clearly winning all the girls over" Kaoru said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"oh, please.. I'm so going to win this.. Just because he wins a couple of girls over doesnt mean that he'll win enough girls over by mondag.. Hikaru Said smirking.

"Too stubborn, Hikaru," Kari responded and smirked with her arms folded, "...I'll add a bit more to this. The amount of guys that I can get will add on to Sayuri's count. If I _lose_ and it doesn't reach up to 60 with help from me, I'll kiss Kaoru. Well, Hikaru?"

Kaoru smirked at Kari's comment.

"do what you want., but i highly doubt that it would change the numbers that much" Hikaru Said stubbornly not backing down

"Oh please, you think that I can't get any of the guys here? Is that what you're saying?" Kari asked Hikaru in an angry tone, getting a bit defensive.

Kaoru facepalmed himself at his brothers stupitidy.

"no, i didnt mean it like that... I just dont think either you or Sayuri could beat that number" Hikaru Said making things worse.

"...That's still the same difference. It barely changes what you said before." Kari said sternly and walked away from Hikaru and Kaoru.

From another corner of the room, Tamaki and Kyoya was keeping their eyes on Sayuri.

"he's doing a really good job, he must have been born to be a host" Tamaki said.

"it's actually a bit impressive, I didn't think he would be that good at impressing the girls" Kyoya said agreeing with Tamaki for once..

"he's doing a really good job for someone who's so openly gay" Tamaki said.

"how do you know for sure if he's openly gay " Kyoya said.

"because he wouldn't want me to hug him so obviously he must be openly gay or maybe he's really a girl" Tamaki said.

"so you think he's gay because he doesn't want you to touch him… or you think that he's really a girl…how does that make any sense" Kyoya asked him amused.

"oh, he can't be a girl… trust me, I would know if he was really a girl" Tamaki mubled.

Kyoya laughed at Tamaki's stupidity.

"again how does that make any sense" Kyoya asked Tamaki again.

"well surely he feels attracted to me but don't want me to touch him because he's shy and don't know how to act around me…" Tamaki said proudly to Kyoya

Kyoya was about to say something to Tamaki but was interrupted by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I need you to keep count of how many girls ask for Sayuri's service and how many guys asks for Kari's as well" Hikaru told Kyoya.

"Now, why would I do that exactly " Kyoya said.

"because I made a bet with Kari, that she and Sayuri couldn't get 60 people to ask for their services by monday" Kaoru said.

"was that really such a smart thing to do" Kyoya asked and raised one of his eyebrows.

"what does the winner get" Tamaki asked curiously.

"trust me, you don't want to know" Hikaru said half jokingly, half seriously to Tamaki, and he ignored Kyoya's comment.

Tamaki looked confused at Hikaru, Kaoru whispered something evil in Kyoya's ear and Kyoya sent him an evil grin.

"alright, I'll keep check of how many peope ask for their services" Kyoya said still smirking.

The twins smirked back at Kyoya and left.

After that the twins went over and talked to some girls.

Sayuri was talking to one of the girls when she saw that Kari was walking towards her.

" please excuse me for a moment.. You dont mind do you..." Sayuri Said giving the Girl a heartwarming smile, the Girl shook her head..

Sayuri walked towards Kari.

"Hey Sayuri." Kari said with a smile as she walked towards her.

"hi Kari... is something wrong?" Sayuri asked curiously.

"Just wondering how you're doing over her." Kari said.

"That's great!" Kari said with a smile, she glanced over at Hikaru and Kaoru as she looked back at Sayuri smiling again, "Uhm, Hikaru and I made a bet that I can't reach up to 60 guys ... would you wanna go against them and team up?" Kari smirked.

"oh, it's going really well, the girls seems to like me, and that's pretty good" Sayuri said smiling at Kari.

"That's great!" Kari said with a smile, she glanced over at Hikaru and Kaoru as she looked back at Sayuri smiling again, "Uhm, Hikaru and I made a bet that I can't reach up to 60 guys ... would you wanna go against them and team up?" Kari smirked.

Sayuri looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru and then back at Kari "sure,it sounds like fun.. it'll be fun to beat them" Sayuri said and smiled a bit.

Kari smiled at Sayuri and replied, "Great!"

"is it being combined with the girls, i can get to ask for my service?" Sayuri asked

"Yeah, as many guys as I get are combined with as many girls as you receive." Kari replied.

"cool, that seems easy... i wonder why they think that we can't do it" Sayuri said wondering.

Kari rolled her eyes and replied, "Who knows. It was more Hikaru then Kaoru."

"typical... anyway there's nothing to worry about, we can defitnetly beat them... what does the winner get?" Sayuri said.

Kari sweatdropped and put her arm behind her head, "Winner gets to point and laugh at the loser who kisses Tamaki."

Sayuri laughed a bit and said "that's actually not a bad thing.. it'll definetly be fun to watch"

Kari chuckled and replied, "Yeah, I'll be the one recording which I'm sure would bring in more girls."

"it'll be amazing, all the girls will go crazy when they see it " Sayuri said and smirked.

Kari chuckled at the thought and said, "Heh, yeah. Oh, I probably shouldn't keep you any longer. Sorry, I'll go and get as many guys as I can for the both of us." Kari smirked and winked jokingly at Sayuri, leaving her to get as many girls as she could.

"and i'll get as many girls i can for the both of us too" Sayuri smiled back at her before turning and went back to the girls.

When she was back with the girls she looked at them "I'm so sorry for all the distraction ladies… and I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't have time for all of you, but I promise to spend the rest of the night I'll be at your service the entire time… and your always welcome to ask for my service tomorrow and any other day" Sayuri said giving the girls the most heartwarming smile ever.

The girls screamed and and blushed like crazy, obviously not caring that she had left them so many times already that night.

"girls I need to ask you a favor" Sayuri said smiling brightly at the girls.

"what is it" a girl asked.

"you saw Kari I just talked to right?" Sayuri asked the girls.

The girls nodded.

"I need your help by finding guys that has to ask for her service, because the host club is wondering if there should be a female host for the guys in this school… would you do that for me?" Sayuri asked the girls hoping that they would help them so they could beat Hikaru and Kaoru with as many people as possible.

"sure" the girls said.

"thanks.. but let it be our secret okay… that will make it more fun, don't you think so too? " Sayuri said still smiling at the girls.

The girls nodded and blushed.

**.:Later in the evening :.**

When the masquerade party was over, and every guest had left the music room, the host club got together because Tamaki had something to tell everyone.

"I just to say that you all did a good job tonight, our guests seemed very pleased" Tamaki said honestly to everyone in the host club.

Tamaki went over to Sayuri.

"especially you, good job tonight Sayuri" Tamaki said giving Sayuri a smile.

"thanks" Sayuri said and gave Tamaki a little smile.

After that the members of the host club went their separate ways, and went home for the day.

Sayuri couldn't wait to beat Hikaru and Kaoru, she didn't think that Kari would have any trouble with getting guys to ask for her service, but she asked the girls for help because she wanted to beat Hikaru and Kaoru with as many people as possible… and Kari seemed nice, maybe she and Sayuri would become friends.

As Sayuri walked home, she thought about how to charm the girls the next day.

Sayuri actually felt like she belonged in the host club… she was thinking that maybe just maybe that she had found a place where somebody needed her.

* * *

i'm not sick anymore :D, sorry it took so long for me to update, i have been really busy at school lately, i graduate this summer from business school so i have had some assignments that i had to do.

i have never been writing a story so long before, i always gave up on my stories, so i want to thank YoshiTari Soda for saying she would read my story, and you guys, both everyone who reads this story and those who review it, i love hearing you opinions on it, and your reviews is what makes me keep writing the story, i couldn't have done it without any of you :D.

**I dont own Kari, she's YoshiTari Soda's OHSHC OC, from her story: New student, new feelings, you should check her story out guys :D.**

**Also thank you Yoshi for letting use your oc, and for helping me with rping so i didn't make your oc out of character :D, it really means a lot.**

**Neko-chan: **please say thanks for your friend from me :D..Thank you so much for the review, it really means a lot to me, thanks i thought it would be funny to make her the angel type because everyone would think that she is all innocent, but she's really not XD. I'm glad that you'll follow my story, thanks for the kind words :D.

**AnimeAngel01: **thanks for being honest with me, i'm sorry that it was so short, i wanted to make it a sweet and short moment between Kaoru and Sayuri, i'm glad that you liked it :D, i hope this chapter makes up for the last chapter :D.


	9. And the winner is

i'll start with an a/n first this time :D, you guys rule, i seriously adore you readers and reviewers :D, so here is an extra long chapter for you :D, please read and review guys :D, here is a cookie for you all :D..

**thanks to YoshiTari Soda for your help on this chapter *hugs*, Gilbert and Kari belong to YoshiTari Soda :D, btw you should check her story out, it's called: new student, new feelings.**

if you don't know what fruitbasket are then check this link out .org/wiki/List_of_Fruits_Basket_characters#Tohru_Honda or go to wikipedia or google and researh it :D. you should give the anime a try, it's really good.

the text that is like this 'fhgd' is when Sayuri are sending notes to Kaoru.

it'll be the last chapter in a while since my exams are coming up, i'm so nervous about them, but hopefully i'll pass them :D.

**YoshiTari Soda: **XD, she can be super competative if she really wants to win something :D, thank you, and here you go :D.

**AnimeAngel: **good, i'm glad it did.. i have a feeling that you are right, but you'll have to read and find out :D.. np at all :D

** Chishio chuudoku:** aww, thank you.. here you go :D, and here is a cookie for you :D

* * *

_**.:Monday:.**_

Sayuri looked at herself in the mirror, looked at her skinny body, if she would have been having a normal girls life, then people would probably have called her anorexic, but she wasn't sick, or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

It's not like she threw up every day or didn't eat at all, she only didn't eat a lot when she was stressed out, and she only threw up when she was feeling that she had been eating too much.

That didn't make her sick, and it wasn't like people noticed or cared what she did.

Sayuri got dressed and went downstairs and ate some breakfast to convince herself and her aunt and uncle that she was fine, that she wasn't sick at all.

School stated out like your normal day of school would, Sayuri used the day to distract her from her problems.

After second period, her next subject of the day was French, she got into the classroom and saw Kaoru sitting alone he looked kind of sad, Sayuri knew why… so she decided to go over and sit down on a chair next to his chair.

"hi" Sayuri said as she sat down on the chair next to his chair.

"hey" Kaoru replied giving Sayuri a tiny smile.

Sayuri could feel that Kaoru wasn't okay, but she didn't know what to say to him to make him feel better.

So they sat there in silence until the period began, after the period began Sayuri thought that it was the most boring class she had ever taken before, she could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, and before she knew it she was a sleep.

She woke up because she felt someone poking her side, she saw it was Kaoru who had poked her and she looked at him and gave him a small smile as to thank him for waking her up.

Kaoru sent her a note that said 'sorry, had to wake you up, it wouldn't be smart to get detention already.. you have only been here for after all'.

She sent him a note back that said 'no, it wouldn't.. but the class is kind of boring.. I thought it would be more fun to learn French…'

He chuckled a bit as he read the note.

'I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks so too… anyway who do you think will win today'

'me and Kari definitely, I have gotten a lot of girls to ask for my service this week and a lot of boys have asked for Kari's as well… are you okay?...'

Sayuri took a deep breath, nervously waiting for his reaction, so unsure if she should have asked him that.

Sure they been talking a bit together this past week, and he was always so kind to her, but they weren't friends or anything yet, so she didn't know if she had stepped over a line.

Kaoru read the note and looked at Sayuri curiously, and gave her a real smile for once.

'I think me and Hikaru will win… I'm alright.. thanks for asking through'

Sayuri gave him a smile back, but not truly believing that he was okay.

'no problem'.

After that note, they both decided to pay attention to what was going on in the class.

When the bell rang, they both went to the cafeteria to get some lunch, once they got to the cafeteria they saw Haruhi who sat next to Hikaru who sat next to Kari sitting at a table smiling at them.

Kaoru went over to buy some food, and Sayuri had brought her lunch with her, so she went over to them and sat next to Haruhi.

Sayuri silently ate her food, she had made a healthy lunch, so she wasn't worried about eating to many calories.

She noticed that Kaoru sat down next to Kari, Sayuri looked concerned at Kaoru, but once he was looking at her she hurried to look down and concentrate on eating her lunch.

Sayuri didn't always have many classes with the others so she enjoyed spending time with them when they had all had their lunch break, she stayed quit the entire time.

Lunch break went by so fast hand before they knew it the break was over, after lunch they went to their different classes.

The rest of the school day went by fast, and after the last class Sayuri went to the 3rd music room, to get ready for when the guests will arrive.

Today the host club was cosplaying as characters from the manga Fruit baskets.

Haruhi as Tohru, Hunny as Momiji, Mori as Hatsuharu, Hikaru as Kyo ,Kari as Isuzu "Rin" , Kyoya as Akito, Kaoru as Ritsu, Gilbert as Hatori, Tamaki as Shigure, and somehow Sayuri ended up being Yuki, which was strange to her.

When Tamaki had first suggested that they should cosplay as characters from fruit baskts everyone in the club had told him that it was a bad idea, but he had used his puppy eyes on them and they had all given up on trying to change his mind.

Sayuri went over Tamaki and asked him seriously.

"why am I cosplaying as Yuki, shouldn't it be you since your both prince types ?".

"well you woud think so but no, you see, I see you as my son, and since I'm also kid of king of the club, then I figured that you would do well as Yuki " Tamaki simply said.

Sayuri felt kind of grossed out when Tamaki had said he saw her as his son, what was wrong with him?.

"okay.. I guess that makes sense, but-" Sayuri said.

Kyoya interrupted her, he gave her, her Yuki costume, and shoved her towards the exit of the music room.

"no buts, just go get dressed, we don't have that long before our guests arrive" Kyoya said seriously to her.

Sayuri huffed and mumbled about how Kyoya was going to cosplay Akito perfectly.

She got into the changing room and got changed into her costume and she was putting on her wig and her contacts, after she was done, then she hurried back into the room, wearing a white and peachy colored dress that also had bows on the front, and it was also frilly, Yuki had worm it in the fruit baskets anime.

As the guests arrived, everyone got into their characters, making sure that the guests felt like they were appreciated.

The different hosts interacted with each other from time to time, Hikaru and Sayuri would come over to each other to start random fights with each other, just to make sure that they were in their characters.

Kaoru kept apologizing to people, Tamaki talked just like Shigure, and everyone else was also acting like their characters, even Haruhi who had protested so much when Tamaki and the twins had forced her to put on a dress.

There had been a lot of girl who had been asking for Sayuri's service today and a lot of boys asking for Kari's as well, Hikaru seemed jealous of how much attention Kari had been getting this week.

Kyoya had been counting how many people that had been asking for both her and Kari's services, it was the end of the bet today and Kari and her was so going to win this, Sayuri could just feel it.

**.:Later :.**

It was the end of the day and when every guest had left, then everyone decided to gather around Kyoya, excited to hear the result of the bet.

Kyoya cleared his throat "as all of you know, there has been a bet going on, Sayuri and Kari had to get at least 60 to ask for their services by today.. and the result of the bet is.. " Kyoya said.

"you're so going to lose" Hikaru said to Kari and Sayuri.

"It's obvious that we're going to win." Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Ah, we'll see." Kari said, sticking her tongue out at the two.

Sayuri just shook her head amused, Kari and she would win this.

" Sayuri and Kari, who managed to get 50 people each to ask for their services, which means that they are up to 100 people in total.. congrats to the winners" Kyoya said smirking.

"I knew we would win"Sayuri said and smirked at Hikaru evily.

Hikaru looked very annoyed, not at all happy that he had lost.

Kari smirked and stuck her tongue out at the twins. "Alright," She said as she took out her camera, "Who wants to kiss Tamaki first." Kari chuckled. Kaoru looked over at Tamaki and shivered.

Hikaru made gaging noises.

"I'm not kissing any of those filthy devils… Mommy you have to stop it" Tamaki said disgustedly

"I'm sorry, but I can't" Kyoya said evily.

"besides a bet is a bet, which means that you guys have to do this, no one gets out of it" Sayuri said and grinned.

"C'mon I don't want to waist my battery just waiting here." Kari said, holding her camera.

"I vote Hikaru first!" Kaoru shouted.

Hikaru didn't seem happy about it and when he refused to do it, then Kyoya decided to push him towards Tamaki, and Sayuri pushed Tamaki towards Hikaru.

Hikaru gave up and gave Tamaki a kiss, but he looked very displeased while he did it.

Kari chuckled as she recorded, "Good job, Kyo-senpai."

Kaoru laughed and then gagged a bit knowing he'd be next.

The kiss last for about 5 seconds before Hikaru pulled away from Tamaki, both Tamaki and Hikaru had disgusted looks on their faces.

Sayuri and everyone else seemed to laugh as they saw both Tamaki's and Hikaru's faces.

Kari laughed as well and then pointed to the camera at Kaoru, "Your turn."

"Hell no!" Kaoru shouted.

"hell yes , a bet is a bet" Sayuri said.

"D: You can't make me!" Kaoru shouted.

"Kyo-senpai... looks like he needs yoour help." Kari said, still recording.

Sayuri rolled her eyes "will you do it, if I kiss him first" Sayuri asked Kaoru a bit annoyed.

Kyoya sighed and brought Kaoru's head and Tamaki's head together making them kiss.

"There. Now shut up." Kyoya said, he kept there heads there for a couple of seconds and then let go.

"Guhhhhhh, I need a mint! A kiss! Or something!" Kaoru shouted.

"oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad" Sayuri said.

"D: Why would I wanna kiss a guy? I don't go that way! Of course it was that bad!" Kaoru complained as Kari continued to record.

"D: Stop that." Kaoru shouted at Kari.

"Nah, this is too funny." She said with a chuckle.

Sayuri rolled her eyes and went over and kissed Tamaki for a few seconds before pulling away from him.

A few of the hosts had their mouths open, not believing what they saw.

"hm, not bad… actually I think I have a gay crush on you now" Sayuri said teasing to Tamaki, it was secretly payback for when Tamaki had said she was openly gay, Kyoya had told her that Tamaki had said that about her, an she had wanted revenge ever since.

Kari recorded that as well and just laughed. Kaoru chuckled and said, "Now that's more like it."

After the winners was announced, everyone decided to go home for the day.

It was raining and Sayuri decided that she didn't care if she got soaked, she loved the rain.

She got out in the rain and enjoyed just walking while it rained.

She had her headphones on, with the song Soaked by Adam Lambert on full volume, she was completely in her own world, that she felt hadn't noticed Kaoru was right besides her until he had taken her albow and dragged her under his umbrella.

Sayuri pulled her headphones off and turned the music, and gave Kaoru an upset look.

"you scared me half to death" Sayuri said trying to catch her breath, if she hadn't been so out of breath she would have yelled at him .

She had been scared for a moment what if it hadn't been Kaoru, but someone else, She froze for a moment, and wondered what if it had been Ian.

Just thinking of his name made her have chills run down her body, it was all his fault, everything was Ian's fault.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when Kaoru spoke to her.

"at least now you won't pneumonia " Kaoru joked trying to lighten Sayuri's mood.

"it's not funny, I thought you were someone else, and it frightened me.." Sayuri said honestly.

"who, did you think it was" Kaoru asked curiously.

"it doesn't matter… I should go home anyways" Sayuri said and was about to leave when Kaoru interrupted her.

"wait, I know this great restaurant not far from here.. let me take you there, I'll pay for whatever you want to eat, to show you that I'm sorry.." Kaoru said.

"fine… but next time you want to talk to me, then poke me, don't drag me.. okay?" Sayuri said feeling a bit better than before.

"I'll remember to do that" Kaoru said seriously.

They walked for about 10 minutes before they were at the restaurant, they went in and ordered what they liked, and Kaoru paid for it, after that they found a table and sat down.

The restaurant was small but cozy, it had small tables, and blue walls, and big windows.

After a while their food arrived, Kaoru was having tacos and Sayuri was having chicken soup, Kaoru watched as Sayuri ate her chicken soup, excited to know if she liked it

"so, am I forgiven" Kaoru asked jokingly.

"definetly, the soup tastes amazing" Sayuri said happily.

"well, I'm glad that you think so" Kaoru said.

"it's a nice place, it's cozy and warm, and it's not a too big or too small restaurant.. how did you find it?" Sayuri asked.

"I was just walking around and I found it, I go here when I need to get away" Kaoru said a bit sadly.

Sayuri went back to eating her food, trying to respect that Kaoru didn't want to talk about how he was really feeling.

But when she looked up at him and saw how sad he looked, she couldn't help but ask.

"I honestly don't know, I think I might like someone but I'm not sure.. but I wouldn't matter if I did anyway… why is it s hard to tell if you like someone.." Kaoru said and looked at Sayuri.

"because love is never easy.. I believe that when you fall in love that you end up being one of these tree people.. there's the believers, people who are our guests at the host club, they so desperately want someone to love them, that they believe in love so much and they love every compliment that they get, they believe that love is like a fairytales…" Sayuri said, and took a deep breath before she continued.

"and then there are people like you who are realists, who believe in love but they are also realistic, they know that the one they love will not always love them back.. but if they are patient and wait, then someday someone will come for them and love them just the way they are.." Sayuri said looking at Kaoru and smiled at him.

Kaoru was smiling at her and she continued to talk.

"and last of all we have people like me, who are the nonbelievers, they are people who have had their first loves, and it turned out so wrong, and because it turned out so wrong they decided to give up on love because they would rather stop believing than risk getting hurt by someone again.." Sayuri said sadly.

Kaoru decided to change the subject.

"who did you think was following you?" Kaoru asked.

""my ex boyfriend, he turned out to be a complete psycho, he tried to kill me and he burned down my house… the witness protection program decided to move me to Japan, because I have family here, he's still out there somewhere.. and I'm afraid that he'll find me.." Sayuri said sadly, almost crying.

She felt Kaoru's hand on hers.

"we'll make sure to protect you.. " Kaoru said to her seriously.

"thanks" Sayuri said, knowing that Kaoru had meant the host club.

Kaoru just smiled at her.

"can I borrow you phone for a second" Sayuri asked.

"sure, if I can borrow yours too" Kaoru said, knowing why she wanted to borrow it.

Sayuri and Kaoru switched phones, and gave each other their number before they switched phones again.

"if you ever need anybody to talk to then you're more than welcome to send me a text" Kaoru said and smiled at her.

"cool, I'll do that, and if you ever need to get away from your house then you send me a text okay" Sayuri said.

"I might do that" Kaoru said jokingly actually lightening the mood a bit.

They sat in silence for a bit before Kaoru broke the silence.

"why did you kiss Tamaki?" Kaoru asked her amused.

"I wanted to know what it felt like, and I wanted to get revenge since he decided to call me openly gay.. it was so much fun toying with, did you see his face when I said that I had a gay crush on him?" Sayuri said.

Kaoru chuckled "he looked like he was going to pass out, he did definitely not like the idea.." Kaoru said.

The rest of the time they spent in silence eating the rest of their food, Sayuri liked spending time with Kaoru.. she just knew that they would be good friends.


	10. So, we're going to the park?

Sayuri saw her phone vibrate and saw the text from Kaoru that said ~I need to get away from the house… do you have time to hang out or are you doing anything important?~.

Sayuri smiled a bit as she read his text, she had been havening a lousy day, it was Saturday, and today she had already had to deal with Yumi twice and her thoughts had been runnig in her head like crazy, she had thought about Ian a lot lately, and since she had been so stressed that she hadn't been eating a lot these past weeks since she started being a host.

the only time she had actually had a decent meal was when she was with Kaoru, he always suggested that they got something to eat, and Kaoru always wanted to pay for her food, she let him pay for it sometimes but not all the time .

it was almost like Kaoru knew that she didn't eat sometimes but he had never confronted her about it so she wasn't sure if he knew about it.

For some reason she trusted Kaoru a lot, he really seemed to get her, and they had been spending a lot of time together lately, one of them would write to the other and they would hang out.

She sent him a text back that said: ~ nope, not doing anything important at all… wait for me outside your house I'll be there In a couple of minutes ~.

Sayuri went out of the house and ran over to Kaoru's house, she was there after 10 minutes of running.

"Hi " she said as she spotted him outside his house waiting for her.

"Hey" he greeted back, he seemed really happy to see her.

They started to walk for a while, Sayuri looked at him "where do you want to go today" she asked him excitedly.

"hm, I don't actually know.. do you know a good place?" Kaoru asked her curiously.

Sayuri lightened up and smiled at him.

"I know just the place" Sayuri said

"where?" Kaoru asked.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise" Sayuri said.

They walked for a while before Sayuri stopped and raised her arms in the air.

"taadaaa" she said happily.

Kaoru looked at her confused.

"why are we at the park" he asked.

"because it reminds me of home.. and besides the birds are singing, the weather is perfect today, it would be a shame not to sit down and enjoy being in the park " Sayuri said and sat down at the grass.

Kaoru sat down next to her, sighing.

"so.. how are you feeling" Sayuri asked Kaoru.

"I have been feeling better lately.. How about you, how are you feeling " Kaoru said worriedly.

he had been noticing that she had gotten thinner lately, he wanted to ask her why she did what she did, but he didn't want to push her into talking about it if she wasn't ready.

Kaoru liked having her around, she had been a really good friend to him, and when he was wit, he felt less lonely, and he didn't think about Kari so much anymore,

"I'm better too" She said honestly.

Kaoru sighed a bit, knowing that she hadn't been completely honest with him, he wanted her to trust him enough, so that she could tell him anything.

They sat there for a while before they decided to go for a walk in the park.

After they had been walking around for a bit, Sayuri could feel herself becoming more and more weak, but she didn't want to ruin their walk, so she didn't mention anything.

Sayuri was about to take a step forward when she felt herself fall down, Kaoru had caught her, but she had already fainted.

Kaoru laid her down on the grass, and after a while she became conscious again, and she looked at him shocked.

She wasn't happy that she had fainted while she was with him, she knew she was busted for not being okay now.

Kaoru looked at her worriedly, he took his backpack and pulled out some water and a muffin and gave the water and the muffin to her.

"you need to eat and drink something" Kaoru said sternly but he was looking at her worriedly.

Sayuri was about to object, she wanted to lie and say that she was fine, but when she looked at Kaoru, then she just couldn't do it.

Kaoru seemed actually worried about her, and that was the first time that had ever happened since her father had died, people had felt sad for her, pitied her even, but they never worried about her.

She did what he had said, and after she had eaten the whole muffin, she looked at Kaoru.

"what's going on with you" Kaoru asked her carefully.

"you don't want to know.." Sayuri said looking away.

Kaoru putted a hand on her shoulder "it can't be that bad" Kaoru said.

"you wouldn't say that if you knew the truth.. you will think I am disgusting and you wouldn't want to know me" Sayuri said sadly.

"I don't ever think that I could be disgusted by you, and of course I would want to know you…" Kaoru said softly to her.

Sayuri looked into his eyes to check if he was telling her the truth, she found out that he was honest with her, so she decided to tell him the truth.

She took a deep breath .

"I sometimes don't eat, and I sometimes throw up" Sayuri said sighing

"why do you do it?" Kaoru asked her seriously.

Sayuri looked away from him.

"It all began when I was moved to Japan.. I felt so alone and like I couldn't control anything in my life anymore.. it started out like an excuse, I would tell myself that I wasn't hungry, and the more I do it the more I feel like I can actually control something in my life… I don't eat when I'm stressed… and I throw up when I feel like I have been eating too much… " Sayuri said, looking away from Kaoru.

"you don't have to make yourself sick you know.. haven't your aunt and uncle noticed what you're doing?." Kaoru said.

"they don't notice it and even if they did… they probably wouldn't care, nobody cares…" Sayuri said sadly.

"that's not true.. the host club cares.. _**I**_ care" Kaoru said seriously.

"you would be better off not caring.. it's easier that way" Sayuri mumbled, still not looking at him.

Kaoru pulled Sayuri into a tight hug, making Sayuri very confused.

"we care about you, and that's never going to change… nobody is better off alone.. you always have me to talk to, no matter what okay?..." Kaoru said, and gently stroked her hair.

Sayuri silently cried in his arms and slowly hugged him back.

She couldn't believe that he was hugging her.

She felt weird nobody had hugged her since she had moved to Japan, it was probably because she had pushed away anybody that had tried to hug her, it wasn't because she hated hugs, but ever since what Ian had did to her, she wasn't much of a hugger and she hated physical contact, like hugs, and when people dragged her or just touched her.

"thanks" she said silently.

"no problem" he said back to her smiling a bit.

She hugged him for a bit, not really wanting to let him go, Kaoru seemed to respect that because he still hugged her.

"I just feel so alone at times" Sayuri said silently, so silently that she doubted that Kaoru had heard her.

"you're never going to feel alone again, you have the host club" Kaoru said.

"I guess so, I'm just not used to having more than a friends.. I was always been alone most of the time.. but back in England at least I still had my father.. was it ever easy for you to make friends when you were a child?" Sayuri said looking at Kaoru.

"actually no, Hikaru and I only had each other, and people could never tell who was who so we kind of shutted everyone out of our world… until we met Tamaki, he somehow got us to join the host club…" Kaoru said and shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

Sayuri let go of Kaoru and sat next to him and looked at him shocked.

She was shocked party because of what he had said, but mostly because he had shared something so personal with her.

In the past six weeks when they had been hanging out together, it had always been her sharing her secrets with him, and it seemed like he was finally used to having her around enough to be honest with her and it made her feel very happy.

It was a bit funny actually, she was the one who had been abused in so many ways, that she had been sure that she would never be able to have a normal life or even real friends, but here she was, telling Kaoru her secrets.

It just shoved that she trusted him, and she wasn't even bothered by the fact that she trusted him.

And she liked the fact that he trusting her as well.

"what?" he asked her, and looked at her curiously.

"I don't get that, how can people not know the difference between you and Hikaru?" she asked him seriously.

Kaoru gave her a funny look, before he chuckled.

"well, we are twins.." Kaoru said.

"so?... that doesn't mean you're identical, you're really different from each other… " Sayuri said looking at him.

When Kaoru didn't say anything to that, Sayuri continued.

"And I'm not talking about the way you part your hair, because I'm not shallow, I can actually see past people's appearances… Hikaru is the oldest, he's more immature, and childish and has a harder time expressing his feelings.. your more mature even through you are the younger twin, your nicer somehow and you can express your feeling s more easily, and sometimes I have no idea what you're thinking about " Sayuri said.

Kaoru was surprised, Sayuri seemed to notice a lot of things , even through that they haven't been spending that much time together, it's not like they were hanging out every day.

They only hung out together for a few hours a couple of days a week, and they mostly didn't speak about him, he would rather listen to Sayuri talk about her past, then for him to actually talk about himself.

It's not like he didn't want to talk about himself, but he didn't know what to tell her.

Kaoru was just about to say something when his phone vibrated , Sayuri's phone had vibrated too.

It was a text from Hikaru, saying that there was a host club meeting on the school in 15 minutes.

Sayuri got up and held out her hand to Kaoru.

"we better get to the school then" Sayuri said and gave Kaoru a smile.

Kaoru took her hand and got up.

"yeah, I guess so" Kaoru said and gave Sayuri a heartwarming smile.

As they both decided to walk towards the school, Sayuri had a weird feeling in her stomach, and she wasn't sure if she liked the feeling or not.

* * *

last chapter until i get through my first exam :S, wish me luck, because i'm verry nervous about it :S..

thanks for reading and reviewing guys. i could never have gotten so far without your support.. :D, yaay i have officially posted 10 chapters :D.

i hope you enjoyed the chapter :D, please read and review :D.

i hope you'll all have a good week.

**YoshiTari Soda:** Aww, thanks :D, i'm so glad that i can finally write in some fluff between them :D, here you go *throws another cookie to you*.

**SeirentheGothicRainbowSharpie: **Thanks, i'm glad that you like the story, it means a lot *eats cookie happily*


	11. the host club goes on vacation part 1

As Sayuri and Kaoru entered the music room they were laughing about something, the rest of the host club was waiting for them impatiently by a table.

"where have you two been" Kyoya asked them and raised his eyebrow at them.

Sayuri and Kaoru looked at each other.

Nobody knew that they had been hanging out, so Sayuri decided to lie about why they were late.

"we have French class together, so we were helping each other with our French homework" Sayuri said and shrugged.

Kaoru gave her a confused look, Sayuri looked at him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"anyway , now we can finally get started on the meeting" Kyoya said.

Sayuri and Kaoru sat down.

"we're here today because we need to be discussing themes for our next services" Kyoya said calmly.

Tamaki seemed really happy about something, he was jumping a bit up and down like a five year old child on a sugar rush, Kyoya sent him a stern look but Tamaki ignored him.

"can I tell them the real reason why we're holding this meeting?...can I?... can i?... please mommy, can i?..." Tamaki asked happily.

"not yet Tamaki.." Kyoya said and sighed.

Tamaki sulked and muttered something.

Sayuri looked confused at Kaoru and whispered.

"do you know what they are talking about?"

"no "Kaoru said and shrugged.

Sayuri sighed and paid attention to Kyoya and Tamaki again.

Kyoya and Tamaki was now discussing whether or not Tamaki got to tell them the real reason why they were at the meeting.

Sayuri cleared her throat and asked.

"so why are we really here.."

Kyoya gave Tamaki a warning look, before he said anything.

"fine, I guess we can get right to the point " Kyoya said looking defeatedly at Tamaki.

Tamaki beamed and started to talk "well, we're here . because next Friday the winter vacation starts.. and, so after the service on Friday, then we are going to Karuizawa, so you need to bring your luggage with you to school so we can leave after the service " Tamaki said proudly and happily.

Hikaru, Haruhi and Kaoru groaned.

"great now I have to deal with them when I'm on vacation.." Haruhi muttered.

"what's wrong" Sayuri asked Kaoru.

"we went there last year.. " Kaoru said annoyed.

"is that so bad?" Sayuri asked curiously

"no, I guess not, but I was hoping that we would go somewhere else this year" Kaoru.

"oh, well.. I bet it will be fun..even though I was hoping I got to decide where we would go since I won the bet…" Sayuri said.

"maybe you'll get to decide next time we go somewhere.. it's hopeless to try and change Tamaki once he has decided to do something" Kaoru said and gave Sayuri a tiny smile.

"I hope so.. and yeah I have noticed.." Sayuri and smiled and laughed a little.

Kyoya looked at her, with a raised eyebrow, and her smile immediately faded.

Hikaru was looking over at Sayuri and Kaoru, they were laughing about something.

"so when do you think Sayuri will tell us the truth?" Hikaru said to Kari.

Kari shrugged and replied, "Whenever she feels ready to tell us. I won't pressure her into doing something she doesn't wanna do. But that's just me."

Hikaru shrugged too "i guess, but it seems like she's afraid to tell us... and it's not like we will tell anymone about it" Hikaru said.

"...Yeah but she just met us so she doesn't know us that well...I mean...i never told you about Gilbert when I first became friends with you." Kari said with her arms folded.

"i guess that's true... but still, i mean we barely know who she is" Hikaru muttered.

"D: Just let her tell us when she's ready.~" Kari pouted.

"whatever, as long as she doesnt hurt Kaoru, i guess she can take her time to tell us the truth" Hikaru said and sighed.

Kari smiled a bit and leaned to face him, "Is that you're real reason for being a bit pissy about it?" She asked.

Hikaru sighed "well yes, but can you really blame me, he's my brother... i can't help but worry about him.. i mean sure he seems happy, but he doesnt know her very well, what if she isn't who he thinks she is... i don't want to see him get hurt..." Hikaru said concerned.

Kari sighed still smiling and hugged him, "Heh, well I don't think she's that kind of a person but even if she does ... Kaoru always has us to lean on, y'know." She smiled at him.

Hikaru hugged her back "i hope that she isn't... of course he does" Hikaru said sighed, but he was a bit happier than before.

Kari nodded as she let go of the hug.

After the meeting everyone went home.

**:After the meeting:**

Sayuri had already left the music room, when Kaoru walked after her.

"why did you lie in there" Kaoru asked Sayuri.

"because it was the best thing to do" Sayuri said simply and turned around and shrugged.

"why didn't you want them to know that we were friends" He asked her confused.

"I was just worried that they would take it the wrong way" Sayuri said and turned around and left.

Kaoru followed after her.

"you're lying" he said to her.

She turned around to look at him

"what" Sayuri said surprised.

"I said, you're lying" Kaoru repeated.

"I'm not lying" Sayuri said.

"you might fool everyone else, but you don't fool me.. I might not have known you for that long.. but I know you well enough to know when you're lying" Kaoru said and looked at her sternly.

When she didn't say anything then he continued.

"What's bothering you, why where you suddenly lying to me.." Kaoru asked her concernedly.

"it's nothing.. I'm fine" Sayuri said and gave him a fake smile.

She was about to turn and leave again, when Kaoru grabbed her arm lightly, she refused to look at him.

"Sayuri… don't lie to me" he said lightly and a bit sadly.

Sayuri looked at him and gave up.

"fine.. I'll tell you" she said and sighed.

She took a deep breath before she continued talking.

"I had to lie.. it's not like a had any other choice" Sayuri said sadly.

Kaoru looked at her confused.

"why did you have to lie.." He asked a bit annoyed.

"if anybody finds out that we're friends, then life will be miserable for you" Sayuri said.

Kaoru didn't say anything, Sayuri took it as a bad sign and continued to talk.

"see, you're not even denying it.. I'm not worried that most of the other s wil tell anyone that we're friends… it's Tamaki that I'm worried about.. if he finds out, then the whole school will know in no time.. thanks to him, everybody thinks that I'm openly gay, and if they find out that we're friends then they are going to think the same about you….. so excuse me for wanting you to have a normal life… "Sayuri stated and started to leave again.

"it probably won't be so bad..I don't mind what they will say about me when they find out.." Kaoru said as he walked after her.

"it will, trust me.. it will.. and you may say that now, but once it happens then you'll wish that you would have never met me…" Sayuri said sadly as she kept walking away from him.

He sighed but grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, so she could look at him.

"it won't turn out like that" Kaoru said as he tried to comfort her.

"I wish I could believe that.. but I know it will.." Sayuri said and looked at him devastated.

"no matter what happens.. then I would never wish that I would have never met you.." Kaoru said and tried to pull Sayuri closer, but failed to do so as she took a step backwards and freed herself from his grib.

"I should go" Sayuri said but stood still for a moment.

"wait..what if I promise that it won't happen?" he asked her.

Sayuri sighed and shook her head "it won't help… if you really want to make that promise then you should think about what your promising.. so it would be a good idea if we sent some time apart so that you can think this through…" Sayuri said and tried so hard not to cry in front of him.

He looked just as broken as she did, she wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms.

It was like he could read her mind, he pulled her into a tight hug, and this time she didn't pull away.

**:a week later:**

A whole week had gone by, and Kaoru and Sayuri had barely talked together, every time Kaoru had tried to talk to Sayuri, someone had always interrupted them, it had been everyone in the host club, but mostly Tamaki, who was insisting that Sayuri would find a boyfriend so she wouldn't have to feel lonely.

"See, him over there Sayuri, isn't he just your type " Tamaki said and pointed to a guy walking down the hallway.

Sayuri sighed and grabbed Tamaki's shoulders "Tamaki, listen to me, I was joking when I said that I had a gay crush on you okay.. I don't see you that way.. so stop trying to set me up with strangers okay?" Sayuri said .

"it's alright Sayuri, you don't have to be embarrassed.. I know I'm extreamly good looking, so why wouldn't you have a crush on me.. I'm irresistible" Tamaki said and gave her a huge smile.

Sayuri sighed annoyed and let go of his shoulders, and turned around and left him there.

"where are you going?" Tamaki asked her confused.

She choose to ignore him, she turned on her mp3 player on and walked to the cafeteria.

Lunch went by like it normally did, almost everyone was talking with each other, except Kaoru and Sayuri, Sayuri was just eating her salad in peace, and Kaoru was talking with Hikaru and Kari.

Sayuri was glad that Tamaki was busy talking to Haruhi, atleast now he wasn't trying to get her to like some guy.

As she watched them, she noticed how easily it was for Tamaki to talk to Haruhi, they were quite cute together, and everyone could see how much they liked each other, well except themselves, Sayuri wanted to help them realize how much they liked each other but she didn't know how.

After school ended the days service began, everyone had a great time with their costumers, Sayuri had many ladies, and they all seemed interested in her love life.

"can I ask you something Sayuri" one of her costumers for the day.

"of course.. that's why I'm here" Sayuri said and smiled at the girl.

"do you have a crush on Tamaki" the girl asked her curiously.

"no, he's a great guy and everything, but he's not my type.." Sayuri said and still smiled at the girl.

"then what kind of guys is your type." The girl asked.

"oh, it's not very interesting..I don't want to bore you " Sayuri said to the girl.

"I wouldn't be bored.. I really want to know" the girl said honestly.

Sayuri wanted to sigh, everyone seemed a little too curious about her love life. Everybody wanted to set her up with guys, that they thought was perfect for her.

"Okay, but under two conditions" Sayuri said sweetly.'

The girl nodded.

"one, you have to stop me if the conversation bores you.. and two, you can't set me up with anyone…" Sayuri said.

"okay…" the girl said a bit sadly.

Sayuri smiled at the girl.

Kaoru was listening to their conversation, but really paid attention now.

"well, I would want a guy who would treat me right, someone who could make me laugh, and see through me, so he could comfort me if I was in pain, I don't care what he looks like, or if he's rich or not, I want to fall in love with his personality, he shouldn't be afraid to be himself, and he should be able to help others when they need him… " Sayuri said honestly.

When everybody seemed to be in shock she added.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have said anything… I didn't want to bore you" Sayuri apologized.

All the ladies around her squeeled.

"aw that's so romantic" the girl who had asked her said.

"thank you" Sayuri said and smiled at her.

Kaoru smirked and turned his attention back to Hikaru and the costumers.

The rest of the day went by so fast, the service for the costumers had been great for everyone also the hosts.

They had decided to take two limos to Karuizawa, in the first limo was Gilbert, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kari.

In the second limo was Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Sayuri and Kaoru.

As they headed off to Karizawa, Hunny was busy eating cake and Mori watched him,and Kyoya was busy with his laptop.

Kaoru sat next to Sayuri, hoping that she would talk to him now.

"hi" Kaoru said awkwardly

"hi" Sayuri said silently.

"so who did Tamaki want to set you up with this time" Kaoru asked jokingly, trying to break the tension there was between them.

"some random guy.. I tried to tell him that the gay crush thing was a joke, but he wouldn't believe me.. he's not even my type" Sayuri muttered.

"then who's your type" Kaoru asked her jokingly.

"you are _such _a guy"Sayuri said and hit him playfully.

They both laughed, but stopped after a while and remembered what they should be talking about.

"so.. what's your decision" Sayuri asked him nervously.

"I don't care about what they'll say about me, I never want us to stop being friends.." Kaoru said.

Sayuri looked at him confused, she took his head in her hands and looked into his eyes.

He looked at her confused "what are you doing" he asked her curiously.

"looking into your eyes.. I have heard that if you look into a person's eyes then you can tell if they are lying or not "Sayuri said honestly and let go off his head.

"so, do you believe me now" he asked.

"yes" she said honestly.

"good.. I wouldn't want my best friend to think that I was lying " Kaoru said and smiled at her.

Sayuri smiled brightly at him.

"you're my best friend too" she told him happily.

His smile got bigger and he pulled her into a hug, not caring what the others thought.

They hugged for awhile and Kyoya cleared his throat, but Kaoru ignored him, and Sayuri hugged him tighter.

After a while they let go of each other and Sayuri decided to take a nap, since there was still a while before the where in Karuizawa.

Sayuri had her head in Kaoru's lap as she slept, but she slept very badly, her arms and legs kept moving because she was having a nightmare, so Kaoru gently patted her side for a while, and after that it seemed as if she could sleep calmly.

Hunny was still busy eating cake and Mori still watched him, and Kyoya was looking over at Kaoru and rolled his eyes.

After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived to Karuizawa, Kaoru gently woke Sayuri up.

Sayuri thanked him, and the driver came and opened the door for them, they all got out of the limo and went over to the others.

The others seemed to be in a crappy mood, apparently Hikaru and Gilbert had gotten in a fight over Kari.

Tamaki seemed upset over something that Haruhi had said to him.

Everyone went inside the hotel, and Kyoya got them checked in and handed the keys to everyone.

Everyone went their own way to their rooms, everyone had gotten their own room.

It was a five star hotel, the rooms were beautiful, each room had a twin sized bed, a tv, a mini frige and a bathroom.

It had helped that everyone had been in there own rooms to unpack, because everyone seem a lot happier when they were all eating dinner in the dining room in the hotel.

They all ordered and ate in silence because they wanted to enjoy their food.

Sayuri was overwhelmed by being in such a fine hotel, she had been a commoner most of her life, so she wasn't used to the finer things like expensive vacations or the fancy food.

Kyoya's family knew the owners of the hotel, so Kyoya had gotten them to stay at the hotel's finest rooms, for a very cheap price.

After everyone was done eating, they decided to go to the beach that was not far from the hotel, almost everyone left, but Sayuri stayed back kind of nervously, Kaoru seemed to notice this and stayed back with her.

"something wrong" He asked her.

"yes, I'm a bit nervous" Sayuri said honestly.

"why?, we're only going to the beach, what's there to be nervous about" Kaoru said

Sayuri laughed at his comment, Kaoru looked at her confused.

"I'm nervous because, when we get to the beach, then I'm telling them that I'm really a girl" Sayuri said.

"are you sure you want to do that" Kaoru asked her surprised,

"yes… I know that most of them know that I'm a girl… but they still deserve to hear the truth from me … besides I trust them, so they might as well know the truth" Sayuri said happily.

"I'm proud of you" Kaoru said and smiled at her.

"thanks.. well I need a glass of water to calm my nerves, before I tell them" she said smiling back at him.

"do you want me to wait for you, so we can walk to the beach together" Kaoru asked her.

"no, it's okay.. just go ahead and walk to the beach, and I'll be right there " Sayuri said and smiled at him before she left to find some water.

Hikaru came back into the hotel to see why it Kaoru and Sayuri hadn't left the hotel yet.

He approached his brother as he saw Kaoru was watching Sayuri walk away, he had a smile on his face.

It wasn't like Hikaru had many talks heart to heart talks with his brother but he could see how much his brother cared about Sayuri, even through that they hadn't known each other for a very long time.

"you should just tell her already" Hikaru said and looked at his brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kaoru said and played dumb.

"you don't have to play dumb Kaoru, you know that I'm about Sayuri, so don't even try to deny it" Hikaru said.

"tell her what" Kaoru asked him confused.

Hikaru rolled his eyes at his brother.

"oh, come on Kaoru, you know what you should tell her" Hikaru said.

"I'm not in love with her or anything " Kaoru said and defended himself.

"yeah right" Hikaru said and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not" Kaoru insisted and his voice was a tone higher than before.

"right, that's why you spent the entire week moping around the house because you never got a chance to talk to her, that's why you hang out with her all the time, and that's why you sometimes don't sleep at night, because you worry about her.. because you're not in love with her at all" Hikaru said amused.

"I'm not in love with her.. I just care about her, that's all…" Kaoru said.

Hikaru sighed at his brothers stubbornness, and he decided to change the subject.

"I'm going to go meet up with the others at the beach, are you coming" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru nodded and they started to walk to the beach, they were both silent.

Kaoru was too busy thinking about what Hikaru had just said to him.

He wasn't in love with Sayuri, they were just friends…

Sure he had been sad that they hadn't been talking, but that was because he cared about her and about their friendship.

He couldn't possibly be in love with her, could he?.

It would seem kind of strange if he was in love with her, he barely even knew her, she had only been a part of his life for around three months and still, there had been a lot of times when it was her answer or her reaction he depended on the most.

She had nothing but a supportive friend, he could call her or text her if he needed someone to talk to, and she was always told him the truth, even if it would hurt him a little, if what she said to him, did hurt him then she would pull him into a hug to make him feel better.

He loved their hugs, and he loved spending time with her.

He thought that she was beautiful, even though she didn't seem to see it herself.

He had been helping her eat right again, because he needed her to be healthy.

He would always do everything to make her smile, because he couldn't stand to see her upset or hurt.

He knew that she was still in pain, and he had made it his mission to make her happy, it was like he depended on her happiness.

When they reached the beach, everyone waited for Sayuri to join them.

The fact that she wasn't already with the others worried Kaoru.

**:Back at the hotel:**

After Sayuri had gotten a glass of water to calm her nerves, then she decided to go to the beach and find the others.

She was going to tell them that she was a girl, she was sure most of them had figured it out already, but she still owed them the truth.

She walked out of the hotels doors and slowly headed to the beach.

"that's him " a familiar voice said.

Before Sayuri had time to process what was said and who had said it, she could feel a strong hand on her shoulder that forcefully turned her around.

She noticed that it was Yumi and some guy, the guy was the one that had forcefully turned her around, the guy was Yumi's boyfriend.

"what's going on here" Sayuri asked confused.

"don't act like you don't know" Yumi's boyfriend said harshly.

Sayuri looked confused at him know, wondering what the fuck was going on, she had barely talked to Yumi this week, Sayuri had actually hoped that Yumi had gotten over herself and decided to just leave Sayuri at home, but unfortunately Sayuri wasn't that lucky.

Yumi boyfriend took a hold of both of Sayuri's shoulders and shook her hardly "what kind of sick bastard are you, trying to rape your own cousin" Yumi's boyfriend said seriously.

Sayuri stared at Yumi disgustedly, and Yumi smirked back at her meanly.

"dude, that's disgusting, I didn't do that… that would have been incest…" Sayuri said seriously and looked at Yumi's boyfriend disgustingly.

"if it's false..then why would she come crying to me, telling me what you tried to do" he asked Sayuri treatingly.

"because she's nothing but a liar" Sayuri spat out angrily.

That seem to be it for Yumi's boyfriend, he let her go and punched Sayuri in the nose, and was about to hit her again but she ducked.

She had to get out of there before he would try to kill her.

She had managed to knock the Yumi's boyfriend on the ground, by kicking him the his groin, and she pushed Yumi down on the ground, and she ran off as fast as she could to get away from Yumi's boyfriend.

She ran into the woods that were nearby the hotel, hoping to find a hiding place there, where he wouldn't find her.

Yumi helped him up and he was fastly runnign after Sayuri again.

She noticed that he had gotten up, and she quickened her pace to hurry away him, she knew that if he got a hold of her now, then he would try to kill her, because she had seen the raw look in his eyes, it was the same look Ian had been having when he had shot her father and when he had beaten her up.

She ran so fast, that she overlooked the huge rock that was lying on the ground, she stumbled on the rock and fell on the ground.

Her foot was hurting, she had hit it pretty hard on the rock, she knew she had to get up but she feared the she might have broken her foot.

She froze as she felt some grab her, and drag her off to somewhere, when she looked up she saw that it was Yumi's boyfriend, and at that point she knew that she was in serious trouble and yet it was like her body was frozen.

It reminded her too much of Ian, the way he had dragged her to her basement to beat her up after he had shot her father.

She knew that she should fight back, but somehow it was like she had forgotten how to function.

Yumi's boyfriend had been dragging her up on a cliff, but Sayuri didn't seem to notice, she was too much in shock to notice anything at that moment.

When he suddenly was grabbing a hold of her neck and holding her body over the cliff, then she seemed to snap out of the shock.

She tried to breathe but it was hard when he was trying to strangle her.

His eyes were cold and his face was serious.

"did you honestly think that you could get away with hurting your cousin like that" he asked her treatingly.

She could barely say anything, she was trying to save her breath, she tried to kick him with her legs but failed.

"well you're not, and for what you did the punishment should be death " he said darkly and removed his hands on her neck, and she fell down the cliff.

As she fell down, it was like her world was moving in slow motion, and Ian's words kept repeating themselves in her head.

_I would never hurt you…_

Had been the words he had said and right now it was all she could hear.

Her body fell hard on ground, and she passed out.

* * *

A/N: i'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter, it has taken me a whole week to write this chapter, so i hope it was worth the wait :D.

i graduated from business school :D, and i have managed to clean my room :D.

anyway you guys are awesome for reading this story *hugs*.

this chapter is an important part of the story, and it's the longest chapter i have ever written, and i hope it made sense cause a lot of things happened in this chapter *faints*, yeah i'm mumbling so i'll get some sleep now, i have almost been a wake for 24 hours straight *faints*.

please read and review :D.

oh, my question to you guys: who do you think falls in love with who first?, does Sayuri fall in love with Kaoru first or do Kaoru fall in love with Sayuri first :D?, i'm excited to hear yoour answers for that :D

**YoshiTari Soda: ***steals Tamaki's emo corner and cries*** ** you ATE my chapter XD.

**AnimeAngel01: **thanks :D, and np :D, i'm glad that you liked the chapter and that it made you feel better :D, i hope that you werent sick for too long... being sick is the worst thing ever :S.

Gilbert and Kari belongs to **YoshiTari Soda**, you should chek out her ouran story out that's called: New student, new feelings :D.


	12. the host club goes on vacation part 2

I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEE EEEE XD... jk... i know that it has been ages since i posted a chapter, i lost interest in the story... and i just read the story through 5 days ago and decided that i still wanted to do the story again, i hope that you'll still read and review i ;), i just wrote this chapter on 4 days, well most of it since some of it is old rp parts i did with yoshitarisoda ;), so thanks for the help :D.

i don't know how often that i will have time to update it since i am pretty busy with school, and i need to graduate to show off to some people and my dad that i can do this, because he didn't believe that i could when i started at the school, sure he suddely believes in me now but still... my relationship with him is wierd.. anyway enjoy the chapter and read and review please :D, i'll give you cookies ;).

* * *

Sayuri had been gone for far too long Kaoru thought as he was down on the beach with everyone else, and Kaoru didn't like it at all, he felt sick to his stomach with worry.

Kaoru turned around and started to walk fast back to the hotel, once he reached the hotel he walked fast over to the elevator doors and into the elevator.

Once he was into the elevator he pushed the button to the floor they were staying at, he waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the floor the host club was staying at.

After what seemed like forever the elevator reached the right floor level, and the elevator doors opened and Kaoru hurried out of the elevator.

He walked fast towards Sayuri's room, once he reached her room he knocked on the door.

"sayuri… Sayuri are you in there" Kaoru asked worriedly.

When no one answered he panicked and ran down the room and yelled "SAYURI".

Again he received no answered and he ran down the stairs and down to the lobby.

He looked through the lobby but he couldn't find her.

He was about to run out of the hotel when he heard two voices, and he hid behind a door but peaked through it anyway.

"did you get him" Yumi said with fake concern in her voice.

"don't worry hun, Sayuri won't bother you anymore, he took a dive down the cliff in the woods" some strange guy said.

Yumi put her arms around the guys shoulder and said "you're the best boyfriend ever".

After that they left the hotel again.

Kaoru felt his hands turn into fits, and he swore that he would get revenge for Sayuri, once he had found her and made sure that she was okay.

He ran fast out of the hotel, he ran for a while before he reached the woods.

When he reached the woods he kept running faster and yelled out "SAYURI".

He ran for around the woods for what seemed like forever before he found a cliff, Kaoru had a very bad feeling about what was happening ad he went to the cliff and looked down to see if he could see Sayuri anywhere around on the ground.

He looked for a while before he noticed that a fragile figure was laying down on a ledge **further** down the cliff.

That had to be Sayuri he thougt, who else would it or even could it be, and how the hell was he going to get down to her, how would he even pull her up without hurting her more than she was already hurt.

He started to pace back and front with his hands in his hair all frustrated.

He wanted, no… he needed to be down there with her, he couldn't leave her nor would he leave her alone to rot down a stupid ledge.

He looked around in all his pockets for his phone but he realized that he had forgotten it somewhere, which annoyed him greatly since now he couldn't call his friends so that they could help him and he couldn't call for a helicopter so the paramedics could help her.

He feel someone touch his shoulder, he turned around and saw Hikaru squeezing his shoulder, and the rest of the host club looking at him.

"how did you find me?" Kaoru asked still panicking.

"we saw you run out of the beach and we decided to run after you" Hikaru said and let go of Kaoru's shoulder.

"Kaoru, what's going on…. Where is Sayuri?" Kari asked worriedly.

"Sayuri's crazy cousin Yumi is here with her crazy boyfriend.. and her boyfriend threw him down this cliff… and he landed further down on a ledge… I lost my phone… which means I can't call a paramedic… we have to get him up and make sure he gets to the hospital… " Kaoru said.

"I'll call the hospital and tell them to get a helicopter out here…" Kyoya said and went away a little to get a decent signal on his phone.

Both Hikaru and Kari pulled Kaoru into a hug.

After a while Kyoya came back.

"they are on their way"Kyoya said.

Everyone in the host club waited around worriedly for what seemed like forever, before the paramedics came.

The helicopter flew into the woods and landed on the ledge, the paramedics came out of the helicopter and softly lifted Sayuri unto a stretcher and secured her on the stretcher and lifted her into the helicopter.

The helicopter flew of the ledge and on towards the hospital.

The host club walked out of the woods, Kyoya called for two cabs.

As soon as they were all back at the hotel the cabs had arrived, and the host club split up in two and went into the cabs and drove off to the hospital.

The drive to the hospital seemed long for Kaoru who was sitting in the back seat and looking out the window silently, completely lost in his own thoughts.

Both the cabs were quiet as they drove to the hospital.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, they all hurried into the hospital and went to the help desk.

"how may I help you" a polite nurse asked the host club.

"we're here to see Kazumi Sayuri" Kyoya said very seriously.

"she's in room 308, it's on the 3rd floor, second door to your left… but you can't go in, they are still trying to stabilize her" the nurse said.

"thank you"Kyoya said.

The host club went over to the staircase and rushed up the stairs until they reached the third floor.

When they reached room 308, they all sat down on the chairs in the hallway that was near the room.

After what seemed like forever a docter came out of the room, and everyone in the host club came over to him.

"how is she?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"she's stabilized, her right leg is broken, 2 of her ribs are broken, and it's unsure when or if she will wake up" The doctor said.

The host club looked at each other sadly, and looked back at the doctor.

"what does that mean exactly" Kari asked the doctor.

"it means that even though she's stabilized, she might slip into a coma or go into shock, or if everything gets worse she might not make it out of this" the doctor said silently.

Everyone looked devastated at the news.

"can we see her" Kaoru asked.

"sure, but only two or three people at the time…" the doctor said.

"okay.." Kaoru said and went into the room to see her.

The others stayed outside to give Kaoru some alone time with Sayuri.

Once Kaoru was in the room he sat down on a chair next to Sayuri's bed.

He looked at Sayuri sadly, she was hooked up to the heart - lung machine so the doctors could keep track of her heart beat, she had small cuts on her face, and her arms were deeply bruised.

Kaoru softly touched Sayuri's cheek after that he took her hand in his hand and squeezed it.

"you have to be okay… I need you to be okay… I can't lose my best friend… do you hear that, you mean to much too me.." Kaoru said sadly.

He couldn't lose the best friend that he had ever had, she seemed to understand him almost better than anyone, she made him laugh when he was in a bad mood or when he had a bad day, and she was always there for him, even when he called or texted her in the middle of the night, she always called or texted him back.

_**.:flash back:.**_

_**It was knocking at the door and Sayuri went to the door and unlocked it, and saw Kaoru standing outside.**_

_**Before Sayuri could register what was happening she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.**_

_**Sayuri hugged Kaoru back and Kaoru rested his head on her shoulders.**_

"_**Kaoru what's going on" Sayuri asked Kaoru worriedly.**_

"…" _**Kaoru tried to answer but he felt numb.**_

_**After a while Kaoru let go of Sayuri, and she invited him in.**_

_**Once he was inside the house, they went to the kitchen and Sayuri gave Kaoru a hot cup of cocoa.**_

"_**where are your aunt, uncle and cousin" Kaoru asked Sayuri.**_

"_**they are at the cinema watching a movie…"Sayuri said.**_

_**There was a silence between them for a second…**_

"_**so.. are you okay?" Sayuri asked Kaoru.**_

_**Kaoru sighed.**_

"_**I don't know, I just feel pressured sometimes… my dad has great expectations of me, and sometimes I just feel like I'm useless and not good at anything… I have no Idea what I want to be…" Kaoru said and avoided looking into Sayuri's big orange eyes.**_

_**Sayuri put her hand on top of Kaoru's to comfort him.**_

"_**you are only 16 Kaoru, you don't have to figure out what you want to do right now, you still have time to think things through… your definitely not useless Kaoru, you are so talented, you get good grades, you are kind, creative and funny, you can speak English and you are one of the smartest and bravest people that I have ever met…"Sayuri said honestly.**_

_**Kaoru looked up at Sayuri.**_

"_**do you really mean that" Kaoru asked.**_

"_**yes" Sayuri said and gave him a heartwarming smile.**_

_**.:end of flashback:.**_

Kaoru looked at Sayuri and he kept holding on to her hand, never wanting to let go of it.

.:a couple of hours later:.

Sayuri had been at the hospital for nearly 10 hours already, in that time Kaoru had been restless, he had been pasing up and down the hallway for a while now, he was furiously mumbling that he wanted to kill Yumi's boyfriend as soon as he knew that Sayuri would be okay.

the others except for Kari had gone to the hospital's cafeteria to get something to eat, they had asked Kaoru and Kari to come with them, but Kaoru wouldn't go any were before he knew that Sayuri was okay, and Kari was there to talk to him.

Kari sighed as she watched him pace back and forth, she didn't like seeing him like this. She knew he was worried about Sayuri and she just wanted to calm him down, she took Kaoru's hand and looked at him in the eyes. "Kaoru ... you've got to stop this, you're driving yourself crazy ... well, more than usual," She slightly chuckled to herself, "I bet you Sayuri comes out okay."

Kaoru sighed and looked at Kari worriedly.

"i can't.. not until i know that she'll be okay.. i hope so.. but what if she isn't going to be.." Kaoru said sadly.

"...If not ... we'll be here for you, Kaoru. We'll be here for the both of you." Kari said to him with a smile, still holding his hand.

Kaoru gently pulled her into a hug, as if to say thank you.

"it's all my fault.." Kaoru said silenty.

Kari blinked as she was pulled into the hug, she hugged him back, "You can't blame yourself for this Kaoru ... you didn't know this was going to happen."

"maybe not… but if i had just waited for her maybe she wouldn't have been hurt.." Kaoru said sadly.

She hugged Kaoru a bit tighter, "...Kaoru you shouldn't blame yourself for this, you know that Sayuri wouldn't want you too either."

Kaoru sighed, and hugged her tighter too.

"i know.. but what if i could have stopped it.." Kaoru said.

"...If you could have stopped it ... you might have been able to save her or you might have been right next to her in the hospital bed ..." She said, silently, still hugging him.

"i guess i'll never know anyway, what would have happened... and me lying there besides her would have only made things worse...but as soon as i know that she's going to be okay.. i'll find that bastard and make him pay... " Kaoru said and sighed.

"All we can do is hope that she will come out okay ... okay Kaoru?" She said to him with a slight smile.

Kaoru looked at her and sighed "i guess so.. " Kaoru said and sighed again.

Kari gave him a reassuring smile, "Hey, if you'd like we could probably stay all night, if you want. I'll stay here with you."

Kaoru gave her a tiny smile.

"i would like that, but only if you and the others don't mind staying here." Kaoru Said.

"I wouldn't mind at all ... we can make them stay." Kari chuckled a bit evilly.

Kaoru chuckled a bit at her comment.

"Thanks" Kaoru Said.

He felt a bit better but was still a bit sad.

**After a while the rest of the host club came back, everyone was tired and sad.**

"**has she woken up yet?" hunny asked silently.**

"**no, not yet" Kaoru said sadly.**

**Tamaki looked at weirdly at everyone.**

"**what do you mean by she?... Sayuri is a guy" Tamaki said.**

**Everyone looked at each other and facepalmed.**

"**Sayuri is a girl" Kaoru said.**

"**no, she is a he!" Tamaki said.**

**Hikaru ad Kari sniggered, and Kaoru shook his head at Tamaki's stupidity .**

**Haruhi touched Tamaki's shoulder lightly.**

"**Tamaki… Sayuri is a girl…"Haruhi said lightly, as if telling a kid that Santa wasn't real.**

"**please stop lying to me… Mommy make them stop…" Tamaki said.**

**Kyoya sighed.**

"**honestly Tamaki… you can't be that stupid… Sayuri is a girl… don't you ever notice how she always wears either the school uniform or a sweater, even when it is really warm and sunny outside?... she never wants to go to the beach.." Kyoya stated.**

"**but…but…" Tamaki said.**

"**how she is always touching Kaoru…" Hikaru said smirking, Kari smirked as well and Kaoru's face reddened.**

"**I just thought that he was crushing on Kaoru" Tamaki said.**

**At Tamaki's answer Kaoru's face was as red as a tomato…**

"**how she really like the dresses we put her in" Hunny said.**

"**I thought that he liked them because he was openly gay" Tamaki said.**

**Tamaki stood there in silence thinking for a while, before everything they said started to making sense for him.**

"**so Sayuri really is a girl" Tamaki said.**

**Everyone just sighed and face palmed.**

"**I think that everyone should try to get some rest… since we might be here for a while…" Kyoya said changing the subject.**

**Everyone seemed to agree and tried to fall asleep on the chairs outside the hospital room.**

**After an hour or two almost everyone had fallen asleep, but not Kaoru, he was restless, he needed to make that jerk pay for what he had done…**

**Kaoru silently got up from the chair he was sitting in and he started to walk down the hallway when he was caught by Hikaru and Kari.**

"**where are you going…" Kari asked.**

**Kaoru turned around and looked at him surprised.**

"**I'm going down to the cafeteria to get something to eat" Kaoru said.**

"**bull shit.. the Cafeteria is that way" Hikaru stated and pointed the opposite direction of where Kaoru was going.**

**Kaoru sighed.**

"**fine, I'm going to find Yumi's boyfriend and make him pay for what he has done…" Kaoru said stubbornly.**

**Both Hikaru and Kari got out of their chairs and went over to where he was standing.**

**Once they were standing beside him Hikaru flipped out and hit Kaoru's shoulder…**

"**ow" Kaoru said.**

"**what the hell are you thinking… you can't just go after him by yourself, you could get seriously hurt or killed" Hikaru stated.**

"**I thought we talked about this Kaoru, going after him is a bad idea…" Kari said.**

"**I have to try, he hurt her… I won't let him get away with that… I can look out for myself you know.. I'm not weak…" Kaoru said annoyed.**

"**he will pay Kaoru.. we'll find a way to make him pay.. but not like this…" Hikaru said.**

"**I need to do this.." Kaoru said stubbornly.**

"**then atleast wait till the others are awake so we can all help you…" Kari said.**

"**I can't… I need to do this on my own…" Kaoru said.**

"**why?" both Kari and Hikaru asked.**

"**she's one of the few people that gets me… I can be myself around her, I don't need to pretend to be someone else… she just sees me for who I am, and she sees right through me a lot … she's a person I can always count on.. she's like my 'Kari', except she's just my best friend… " Kaoru said honestly.**

**Kari and Hikaru looked at each other and then back at Kaoru.**

"**okay.. go.. but be safe and call us if you need anything…" Hikaru said.**

"**thanks " Kaoru said and turned around and ran down the hallway.**

"**I hope that he will be okay…" Kari said worriedly.**

"**I hope so too…" Hikaru said just as worried.**

**.: later in the hospital:.**

Sayuri had been awake for a while, Hikaru and Kari had been the first to visit her.

after they had been there for a while Sayuri started to notice that Kaoru wasn't there with them, she cursed at herself for not noticing it sooner, it worried her that he wasn't there.

"do you know where Kaoru is?" Sayuri asked Hikaru and Kari worriedly.

Hikaru looked at Kari, as if asking her if they should tell her where Kaoru really was.

Kaoru had taken off to find Yumi's boyfriend when all the others except for Hikaru had been asleep, Hikaru had tried to talk Kaoru out of it but he wouldn't listen to Hikaru, Hikaru had offered to go with Kaoru, but Kaoru had said that he would be fine on his own.

Kari sighed and slightly nodded, "...He went to ... go look for Yumi's boyfriend ..." She answered with a worried tone in her voice.

Sayuri gasped "oh, no..t please tell me that it's not true " Sayuri said horrorfied.

she started to panic, wondering why Kaoru had gone after Yumi's boyfriend.

"unfortunately it is true " Hikaru said silently.

"Hikaru tried to stop him but he didn't listen and he just wanted to do this by himself." Kari told her.

Sayuri finally realized why Kaoru had gone after Yumi's boyfriend.

Sayuri needed to go after him, she tried to get up but cried out in pain, As she had hurted her ribs by sitting up.

Her foot was broken and so was a couple of her ribs.

And yet she still wanted to go after him.

"what do you Think you're doing" Hikaru asked her.

"i need to go after him.." Sayuri Said.

Kari sighed and put her hands on Sayuri's shouders, "You can't, you have to stay here, Sayuri! If you want i'll go after him and find him, you need to rest." She told her.

"I'll go with Kari too, just rest… we'll find him" Hikaru said.

Sayuri sighed "okay, I'll try to rest, but be careful… I don't want any of you to get hurt… I just hope Kaoru isn't hurt either" Sayuri said and looked at Kari and then at Hikaru.

"So do we. I can try and call him, hopefully he'll tell us where he is." Kari said.

"i hope so" Sayuri said worriedly.

Sayuri hoped that if he picked up the phone that he would tell Kari were he was.

she would have been mad at him if she wasn't so worried, what the hell was Kaoru thinking just going after Yumi's boyfriend like that.

"it's worth a try" Hikaru said.

"'Kay. I'll do that as we go look for him." Kari said with a reassuring smile.

"thank you guys.. it means a lot" Sayuri said.

Kari smiled and nodded, "Now just rest." She said before she left the room with Hikaru.

Sayuri gave them a tiny smile and layed back down on her bed.

"we'll be back with Kaoru before you know it" Hikaru said before he left with Kari.

Kari took out her phone and called Kaoru, "He'll pick up right?" She asked Hikaru worried.

"i hope so... but i'm not so sure... " Hikaru said just as worried.

Kari sighed and kept her phone against her ear as she hoped Kaoru would pick up.

Hikaru sighed and sent Kaoru a text message that said 'Kaoru, you need to stop what you're doing and get back to the hospital.. Sayuri's awake and she asking about where you are..'.

"...He didn't pick up," Kari sighed as she hung up, "I really hope he's okay..."

"and he hasn't answered my text either… I hope that he's okay too" Hikaru said and sighed.

"...Well, where do you think he'd be?" Kari asked him.

"i have no idea" Hikaru said sadly.

Kari sighed heavily, "What should we do then?"

"I guess we'll have to figure out where to look for him first.." Hikaru said.

Kari sighed, "Alright ... where should we go because I have not clue."

"i honestly dont know either... but let's try looking for him at the beach... atleast that's a place to start looking " Hikaru said and took her hand and squeezed it.

Kari smiled a bit at him and nodded as she held his hand as well, "Alright, let's check there."

"don't worry, we'll find him" Hikaru said just as much to Kari as to himself.

"I hope so." She said with a sigh and they walked back to the beach to hopefully find Kaoru.

"we have to.." Hikaru siad and sighed as they reached the beach.

Kari gripped his fingers a bit as they reached the beach and glanced around hoping to find Kaoru somewhere nearby.

Hikaru squeezed her hand comfortly, trying to calm her and himself down, Kaoru had to be alright, Hikaru wouldn't even know what to do if he wasn't okay.

After they had walked around for a while, Hikaru noticed a figure longer down at the beach,who was walking towards them .

Kari could tell that Hikaru was just as worried about Kaoru as she was, maybe twenty times as much. She gave him a gently kiss on his lips and smiled at him, "We'll find him." She said to him, still holding his hand. Kari looked over to see someone the height as Hikaru walking towards them, she really, really hoped that it was Kaoru.

Hikaru gave Kari a tiny smile " i hope so.. Not only for our sake but for Sayuri's too" Hikaru said silently .

"Yeah," Kari said.

Hikaru noticed that it was Kaoru that was walking towards them, but he couldnt see if he was hurt, Hikaru walked faster to get to him.

Kari followed Hikaru, still holding his hand as she ran towards Kaoru.

when they reached Kaoru , Hikaru noticed Kaoru's right eye was black and swollen and that Kaoru's left hand was badly bruised, Hikaru didn't know if he should yell at his brother or hug him.

"um.. hi guys" Kaoru said.

Kari looked at him worried, "Hi guys?! That's all you can say, Kaoru?! You worried us to death! Do you know how worried Sayuri is right now, too!?" She sighed and gave him a tight hug, "You're a big doof, y'know that?"

"i'm sorry... i'm sorry i made you worry about me... is Sayuri awake?..." Kaoru said.

Hikaru facepalmed himself before he also decided to hug his brother "i sent you a text.. dont you ever check your phone?" Hikaru said annoyed.

"no i was kind of busy… and I lost my phone remember?... she's worried about me?" as he said the last part he had a small smile on his face.

"D: Uhm, YEAH!" Kari repeated herself and then rolled her eyes as she smiled, noticing that had made Kaoru happy.

"dude, she wanted to go look for you, as soon as she heard that you werent at the hospital." Hikaru said.

Kaoru's face reddened a bit, and Hikaru noticed it and decided to tease Kaoru.

"and by the look on your face, i can tell that you dont have a ting for her at all" Hikaru said sarcastically.

"shut up" Kaoru muttered as his face got more red.

Kari chuckled and replied, "Y'know I think it's just from being out in the sun that his face magically just turned red as we spoke of Sayuri.~~"

"yeah, i'm sure that's why" Hikaru said and snickered.

"could we just get back to the hospital already" Kaoru said, his face was as red as a tomato now.

Kari laughed and patted Kaoru's back, "Alright, alright. Let's go."

Hikaru was still laughing.

Kaoru ignored them and headed back to the hospital, wanting to get back there as fast as possible so he wouldn't have to hear them tease him, and to see Sayuri again.

Kari continued to laugh as she walked with them back to the hospital.

Kaoru looked at them for a while "i dont care what you think.. Sayuri is just my friend" Kaoru said.

Hikaru kept laughing.

"Denial." Kari simply said and poked her tongue out at him, smirking

"denial" Hikaru said too in a sing song voice.

"i am NOT in denial" Kaoru said in a higher voice than he normally would.

Kaoru sighed but walked away and tried to ignore Hikaru and Kari.

After a while they reached the hospital.


End file.
